Mr Right
by buffy2471
Summary: Caroline has finally left Mystic Falls and is going to apartment share with Bonnie & Elena in Dallas, Texas. Due to a delay in flights, she is left stranded for a couple of nights in a hotel and there she meets the mysterious Klaus Mikaelson. Is he her Mr Right or will he turn out to be a player, unable to commit.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Caroline couldn't believe it, after all the planning and organising for this move; both Bonnie & Elena had missed their flights and were still in Mystic falls. She had finally decided to move out and start a new page in her life. It was her twenty third birthday tomorrow and both Bonnie & Elena had moved away from home to Texas of all places nearly five years ago, whilst she had been content with the familiar and stayed in Mystic falls.

Finally she had decided to move out and the girls had offered her a place in their three bedroom apartment. It was perfect she would be in a new city, but with her best friends since school. Elena had already lined up a job interview at her work for the position of Personal Assistant to the big boss and her interview was first thing on the Monday

The girls had come back to Mystic falls for thanksgiving and then they were going to fly out with Caroline, so that she would be able to settle in before they had to go back to work. Instead they had missed the flight because of a flat tyre and Caroline was stranded in a strange city with no key to the apartment.

Walking out of the airport she asked the taxi driver to take her to a hotel nearest to the apartment's address. Half an hour later, having checked in and unpacked a few things, she was already bored. It was late evening, so she couldn't go out exploring and there was nothing to do in her room. Unbelievable, a Friday night and she was moping on her own in her room. Caroline suddenly thought, what she would do if she were back in Mystic Falls. She would be all dressed up and on her way to the Mystic Grill. Well she thought, just because I don't know anyone here doesn't mean I shouldn't have a bit of fun and say goodbye to being twenty two in style.

One hour later wearing a short, sleeveless, wrap around blue dress and high heels, she walked into the partially lit hotel bar. She put a big smile on her face, whilst thinking to herself, you can do this. There is nothing wrong with having a drink on your own. She walked up to the bar confidently, giving the impression to anyone who looked, that she did this all the time and then she hesitated. The blonde haired bar man looked up from drying a glass and smiled.

'Hi there, what can I get you Miss?' he said, grinning at her in appreciation. Caroline thought he doesn't look much older than me.

'Um I don't actually know what I want to drink. I'm on my own this evening and I thought as it's my birthday tomorrow, I might have a drink or two to say goodbye to being twenty two. I was actually thinking I could try a few drinks I've always wanted to try, but been unable to because I lived in a small town where everyone knew everyone and my mum was the sheriff.' Caroline said all this in one breath, wanting to get it out and hoping the bar man would not judge her or think her a loser, for being on her own.

He seemed about to say something, when suddenly he looked up and passed her shoulder, 'Good Evening Mr Mikaelson, it's good to see you again Sir. Will you be staying with us long this visit?

Turning slightly on her bar stool, Caroline looked over her shoulder in the direction of the bar man's gaze. Her lips parted slightly as her skin tingled in appreciation. There standing a few feet away from her and making his way towards her was the most attractive man she had ever seen. He was about six foot tall, with fair hair and maybe half a day's growth of stubble on his face. He was wearing what looked like a very expensive suit, but it didn't hide his athletic physique, which was both obvious and understated. Realising she was staring, when his eyes crinkled and his cheeks dimpled as he smiled, she quickly turned to face the bar again, whilst blushing profusely.

Leaning against the bar Klaus said, 'Hi Matt, good to see you mate. I'm just staying over a couple of nights on this trip. I have to be in the office on Monday, so I thought it would be easier to stay here, than go back to the ranch.'

'I'll just serve this young lady and then I'll get you your usual, Mr Mikaleson' Matt said, whilst turning back to Caroline, with an apologetic smile. Then giving Caroline his undivided attention he said 'Now what drink shall we start with? Maybe something fruity, but with a bit of vodka, how does that sound?' Caroline smiled and said 'That sounds perfect!'

Unknown to her Klaus had actually been observing her in the mirror for a few minutes before he made his presence known to Matt. He had been a regular of this hotel for several years now and had often stopped to have a few drinks in the bar. But never had he seen such a beautiful woman sitting at the bar on her own before. He had overheard her shyly telling Matt that it was her birthday tomorrow and that she wanted to try lots of different drinks. He thought her actually very brave and applauded her, for having the guts to not care what people thought.

When she turned on her stool as he spoke to Matt, his eyes had dilated with awareness. In the mirror he could tell she was attractive, but in front of him he could see she was stunning and when she smiled she seemed to be full of light.

When he realised she was staring at him, he couldn't help but grin. He thought to himself, so she found him attractive as well, did she. This might just turn out to be an interesting evening after all.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy my first piece of Klaroline fiction. I know the main elements to this story, but am going to write it as I have time. Please do leave reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sipping her drink, Caroline was aware of the man standing next to her at the bar. She could feel his eyes on her, as he leant sideways against the bar. This should have made her uncomfortable, but instead it just made her blush. She started to fidget nervously, crossing & uncrossing her long legs. Just as she realised her wrap around dress had revealed a bit too much leg, she looked up into a pair of piercing blue eyes.

Klaus had been enjoying not only the view as the young lady at the bar's dress slipped a bit, but also the fact that he could tell he made her nervous. Deciding to put her out of her misery he said,

' Excuse me sweetheart, my name is Klaus Mikaelson and I couldn't help but overhear you telling Matt here, that it's your birthday tomorrow. I love birthdays. Would you do me the great honour of allowing me to buy you your next drink?'

Caroline's first thought was that this gorgeous stranger had just called her sweetheart, then she noticed that he wasn't American or rather his accent sounded different, possibly British. Then she realised that the stranger was looking at her expectantly, whilst she was just staring at him struck dumb. Thinking to herself, anyone observing would think she'd never spoken to a man before, she finally pulled herself together.

'Hi my name is Caroline Forbes and yes I'd love a drink, thank you or rather why don't you join me for a drink?' The words came out of Caroline's mouth before she could stop them. It was almost as if she had no control over what she was saying.

Smiling Klaus took her hand and helped her down from the bar stool. He felt the shock of electricity as their fingers touched, at the same time as Caroline. Looking up into each other's eyes they both laughed.

'Why don't we sit in one of the booths, it will be more comfortable.'

Then turning to Matt, Klaus asked him to bring over a selection of drinks for them to try.

Settling themselves into the booth Klaus said 'So what's a beautiful lady like you doing drinking on her own in a hotel bar?'

Hesitating as to how much she should tell this handsome stranger, Caroline excused herself for a minute and ran over to Matt.

'Hey Matt, I wonder if I could ask you something. I have a feeling I am about to get very drunk, which is fine because I don't need to drive anywhere, but can you just tell me, Klaus, is he a good guy, do I have anything to be worried about?'

'Nothing at all, Miss Forbes. Mr Mikaelson is a regular at our hotel and I can vouch for him.' Hesitating for a moment, Matt then whispered, 'I have heard that he's a bit of a Ladies man, but I haven't heard anything bad about him and he's always really nice and remembers my name.'

Smiling Caroline thanked Matt and walked back to Klaus.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for all the follows, favourites & reviews. It gives me great encouragement to get the chapters out quickly. I will hopefully be posting another chapter this evening. One question I would like to ask - I was thinking of making Klaus a Vampire in this, as Caroline is human - what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sliding into the booth Caroline said, 'Sorry about that, I just had to check you weren't an axe murderer or anything. Also my mum's a sheriff, so she taught me to be careful about talking to strangers.'

Laughing out loud Klaus grinned at Caroline, thinking this woman was so unexpected. She kept surprising him.

Smiling Caroline said, ' So back to your earlier question, I've just moved here from a small town called Mystic Falls and I was supposed to be moving in with my best friends today but they missed their flight and are stuck at home for a couple more days.'

'So here you are in a new city, about to drown your sorrows. Well we can't have that, we're just going to have to make an evening of it and celebrate both the end of one year and the beginning of the next.' Klaus said as Matt brought their next round of drinks.

'Oooh shots' Caroline giggled excitedly whilst clapping her hands. Klaus just relaxed and leant back in his seat watching her with an amused smile. It was like watching a child let loose in a candy shop.

'I've always wanted to try shots, but you try having more than one drink in a town where you're mum's the sheriff and all you have to do is swear and she finds out.'

'So tell me about yourself Caroline, I get the impression that you've never left Mystic falls and yet, you say your best friends already live here in Texas.'

'Yes they moved here straight after high school, but I suppose I was scared. In Mystic Falls everything was familiar. I was popular and confident and I knew everyone. But it took me five years to realise there must be more to life and Elena and Bonnie, my friends were always writing to tell me how amazing their lives were.'

Leaning forward Klaus whispered to Caroline 'I'll let you in on a little secret. There's a whole world out there waiting for you; Great cities and art and music.'

Taking another sip of her drink Caroline asked Klaus the question that had been on her mind, 'Your accent is it British? I expect you've travelled quite a bit.'

'Yes I was born in England, but my family and I have lived all over the world and we have lived here in the US for many years now.

Not wanting to be obvious but thinking she had better check, as she found herself very attracted to the man sitting opposite her and she should end this conversation now if he was married. Caroline discretely looked at Klaus' hands to see if there was a ring and seeing none, asked the question.

'Your family, are they staying with you here at the hotel? You should ask your wife to join us.'

Grinning at the obvious questioning to find out if he was single, Klaus put on a serious expression, but couldn't stop the twinkle in his eye and said,

'I'm not married love; I'm just a single guy getting to know a single girl over drinks.

Speaking of drinks you should probably slow down there sweetheart. What is that your third or fourth drink? Why don't I get us something light to eat, so that we can soak up some of that alcohol?'

Getting up from the table, Klaus glanced at his watch, it was 11pm. He suddenly had an idea and walking over to Matt, he said

'Matt it's Caroline's birthday in an hour and she's all alone in a new city. Why don't you ask the kitchen if they can rustle up a couple of those fancy cup cakes, with the icing on top and put a candle in each, then bring them to the table at just after midnight with a bottle of champagne please. Also could you get us a light snack or something in the meantime, something to balance out the alcohol, wouldn't want Caroline getting drunk on me', he said winking.

Then walking back to Caroline, he saw her tapping her foot to the music in the background and he smiled.

Looking up at Klaus as he approached, Caroline wondered why he was smiling. At the same time she thought it was a good thing she had left Mystic Falls or she never would have met him. It had been a while since she'd had a good flirt with a guy and this guy was hot.

Reaching Caroline, Klaus held out his hand and asked her if she'd do him the great honour of dancing with him. Caroline loved dancing and immediately put her hand in his. Klaus pulled her into his arms, whilst she put her other hand on his shoulder and they started to dance slowly to the music.

Klaus was aware of everything about Caroline, the smell of her freshly washed hair, the intoxicating perfume she wore and the feel of her slender body, beneath his hand. Shifting slightly he pulled her closer still and she put both hands around his neck as he moved his other hand to her waist. They were barely moving. They could have been the only ones in the bar. He actually didn't even care if there was anyone else there; he just wanted to dance with Caroline.

Looking into each other's eyes and smiling Klaus said 'You're quite the dancer, Caroline.'

Proudly Caroline said 'I've had training, I was Miss Mystic Falls back home.'

'Caroline, tell me about your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life.'

Realising things were getting quite intense, laughing Caroline said 'Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you.'

'Well that's why I like you. I fancy you sweetheart. You're beautiful, you're strong, and I enjoy you.'

Just then the song ended and Matt brought the food out. Klaus followed Caroline back to the table thinking, what in the world had possessed him to say all that. He'd only just met Caroline and yet he found himself wanting to know everything about her. Grinning he thought it must be the alcohol, it was a good thing the food was here or he'd end up making a fool of himself.

Tucking into the food, they chatted some more, with Klaus discretely checking his watch every few minutes. Thinking that he had somewhere to go and feeling slightly disappointed, Caroline was about to tell Klaus that she was ready to call it a night, when he suddenly smiled and looked towards the bar. Following his look, Caroline's mouth fell open in surprise. Matt was walking towards them holding a small tray with two frosted cup cakes, candles and a bottle of champagne.

As Matt laid everything out on the table and poured the champagne, Caroline felt a lump form in her throat and tears came to her eyes, which she held back. As Matt walked away, Klaus excitedly looked up into Caroline's eyes only to frown, when he saw her eyes glistening.

'What's wrong love? Was it not a good surprise? I only thought as your friends weren't here to celebrate your birthday that you'd appreciate someone remembering.'

'Gulping to stop the tears, Caroline smiled up at Klaus, 'It's not that, it's a wonderful surprise. It's the best present I could have asked for. It was just so unexpected and thoughtful. You don't even know me really and yet this is the best welcome to a new city I could have had. Before you walked into the bar, this evening, I was feeling a bit lonely and miserable and sorry for myself and you've just made my first day here so memorable, thank you.'

With that, Caroline got up and walked around to Klaus' side of the booth. Then sliding in next to him, she asked him to light the candles. Then as he watched in amazement, before blowing out the candles she turned to him and gently kissed him on the lips. Then turning to the cakes she closed her eyes, made her wish and blew out the candles.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it. Please do review and let me know if you think I should make Klaus a Vampire. I'm back to work tomorrow, but will try and post something towards the end of the week.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you all for the feedback and reviews. The votes are in and although it was close - Klaus is going to be a Vampire in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

About an hour later, after more dancing, one more drink and lots of laughing, Caroline noticed that they were all alone and Matt looked like he had been ready to close the bar for some time. Looking into Klaus' eyes Caroline regretfully said, 'it looks like we're about to get kicked out.'

Slowly getting up, Klaus took Caroline's hand and pulled her up to stand close to him. For a moment Caroline thought he was going to kiss her, but then he seemed to change his mind. Putting his hand to the small of her back, he led her out of the bar. At the same time they both looked over their shoulders and called good night to Matt.

As they stood side by side waiting for the elevator, Caroline wandered what Klaus was thinking. Would he expect the night to continue or would he be happy to say good night and go their separate ways. They were standing so close their hands were almost touching. Caroline imagined she could feel sparks of electricity going back and forth. Whether it was the drink or her real feelings, she didn't want the evening to end.

What she really wanted to do was have one last night of being outrageous and flirtatious. She wondered how Klaus would react if, when the doors to the elevator opened, she just pushed him up against the wall and made out with him. There were worse things she could do. It's not like there would be any witnesses to her behaviour. It was one o'clock in the morning and she was far far away from Mystic Falls.

Just then the doors opened and Klaus turned slightly towards Caroline, so that she could enter first. Klaus watched as Caroline went to stand in the back corner of the elevator. He had a few choices, he could be the gentlemen and walk her to her room, then say goodbye with a chaste kiss to the cheek, or he could take this further. He could compel her to kiss him and spend the night with him or he could take his chances that she was as attracted to him as he was to her. More than anything he didn't want his time with this fascinating and beautiful woman to end. He wanted her to throw herself at him because she wanted him as much as he wanted her. But what were the chances of that. After all she was from what sounded like a one pony town.

Just then the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Klaus who had his back to the door was startled when Caroline suddenly grabbed hold of his jacket and pulled him towards her. Grinning he thought his luck was in, she did want him as much as he wanted her. But then he heard the sound of a luggage trolley being pushed in and looking over his shoulder he realised, she had seen it already and was just preventing him from being knocked.

Klaus growled under his breath as the trolley pushed him slightly, due to the motion of the elevator. The bell hop seemed oblivious to the danger he was in. But then Klaus became aware of how close to Caroline he was standing. As the elevator jerked, he realised that Caroline's hands had moved from his jacket to his chest. He put one hand on the mirror and another on the wall just below her waist, to brace himself for the next jerk.

Caroline was mesmerised by the smell of Klaus' cologne. She could see a sprinkling of hair on his chest, where his top two shirt buttons were undone. All she had to do was lean forward slightly and she could press a kiss to his neck.

Klaus was aware if their bodies pressed intimately together and instead of cursing the bell hop he felt like tipping him. This woman was driving his senses crazy and she wasn't even saying anything. He could hear her heart beating faster as his lips pressed against her hair. Would she think it was accidental or on purpose. He could imagine the blood pumping through her veins. When was the damn bell hop going to get off the bloody elevator, so that he could taste her!

Finally the elevator stopped and the bell hop got off taking his trolley with him. But instead of moving away, as the doors closed, Caroline gave into temptation. Putting one hand round Klaus' neck she pulled him closer and kissed his neck. What she didn't realise was, that to a Vampire, for that is what Klaus was, this was the most erotic place to be kissed, more so even than the lips.

It was if she had flipped a switch, all the cool control Klaus had shown so far in seducing the woman in his arms, went out the window. Groaning as he felt Caroline's lips pressed to his neck he ran his hands up and down her body, pressing her slim body to his. Then lifting her lips to his he devoured her. She responded with greed, she didn't know what it was about this man, whether it was the anticipation and build up or her need to be bold and daring, but she didn't want him to stop. His kisses were consuming. Her whole body was on fire. The feel of his tongue as he pushed for entry into her mouth, the feel of his hands roaming her body, she thought she'd explode.

Klaus wanted to take her right there in the elevator. Lifting her leg slightly against him so that it wrapped around him, his hand started to lift her dress. At the same time his lips travelled down her face from her lips to the throbbing pulse in her neck. Caroline moaned as his mouth fastened on her neck. Just as Klaus was about to sink his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck, the bloody elevator stopped again.

Quickly lowering Caroline's leg, he put his finger below her chin and lifted her face so that she was looking into his eyes. 'Stay where you are Caroline and don't say a word.' He said. Then using his vampire speed he turned to face the front of the elevator, all before the doors had opened. Thinking to himself this hotel never seemed to sleep with people coming and going. He'd never get Caroline to his room which was in the penthouse.

The man stepping into the elevator looked at Klaus in surprise, just as Klaus greeted him. 'Stefan mate, what are you doing here at this time of night?'

Curiously Stefan could see a blonde woman standing very still just to side and behind Klaus. Wondering if Klaus was up to his old tricks of feeding on random women, he replied, 'I was supposed to be picking my girlfriend up from the airport, earlier today, but she missed her flight. So I thought, I'd check into the hotel and have a late swim, before going to bed. What about you?'

'I had the same idea; I thought I'd stay here a couple of nights rather than going back to the ranch. I only got back from my trip to Chicago a few hours ago and was having a night cap in the bar.'

'Klaus, the girl, is she ok?' Stefan asked hesitantly. He didn't want to interfere but had guilt at leaving the girl, who looked somehow familiar, with Klaus.

'Don't worry about her mate. It's late. Time you were going to bed. I'll see you at the office on Monday.' Klaus had no doubt that Stefan wouldn't question him any further and just then the doors opened again.

Stepping out of the lift, Stefan turned around and said 'Night Klaus, see you on Monday'

Turning back to Caroline, Klaus smiled and looking into her eyes once more said 'So where were we love?' As they started to kiss again, they arrived at Caroline's floor.

'Your room or mine love?' he asked expectantly.

She didn't know what to do. She should go to her room alone and take a cold shower and tomorrow she would wake up with a hangover, but no regrets. Maybe one day she would meet Mr Right or maybe Klaus was Mr Right and if she left now, she would never know.

Putting her hands through his hair, she pulled him back down to her and whispered, let's go to your room.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for your patience everyone. I can only write on the weekend, but I will be posting another chapter tomorrow. Hope you like.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Barely making it to Klaus' room they started to take each other's clothes off, all the while they were kissing passionately. There was something about this man that made Caroline want him desperately. She had no inhibitions with him; he matched her passion, kiss for kiss. They made love all night, he was tireless. There was one moment when Klaus' eyes seemed to change colour, but then she guessed she'd imagined it. But it wasn't just about the sex; Klaus seemed to want to get to know her. They talked for hours into the night, before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Klaus wanted to know everything about Caroline. He wanted to know what made her happy what made her sad. What she was going to do in Texas, what she was going to do tomorrow or rather today, before her friends arrived.

'I'm going to explore the city tomorrow, I want to see a real cowboy and horses' Caroline said as they lay side by side on the bed. 'When I was little my dad got me horse riding lessons, but after my mum and dad divorced, I never rode again. I'm hoping it will be like riding a bike, you never forget. The girls are arriving on Sunday and then on Monday I have a job interview at my friend's office. I'm very good at organising. I was president of several clubs back home, so I want to use those skills as a personal assistant.'

This was meant to be a one night stand for Klaus. Just a fling with someone he met in a bar. But there was something about Caroline from the moment he first laid eyes on her, that drew him to her, that made him want to know her more. He didn't want things to end tonight; he wanted to see her again. He hadn't felt like this about a woman in a thousand years. He'd been with several women over the years, but he'd never wanted to get to know them, they just had one purpose for him, pleasure. But Caroline was different, it was almost as if they had bonded. But except for that moment in the elevator, when he had almost bitten her, he hadn't tasted her blood once. If anything she was the one who had bitten his lip hard when they were kissing and scratched his back as they were making love. When had it become making love and not sex? He thought to himself.

'Caroline, spend the day with me tomorrow.' Klaus said on the spur of the moment. 'Your friends won't be arriving until Sunday and you don't want to roam the city on your own and get lost. Why not let me show you Texas from the point of view of a local.'

Moving into Klaus' arms again, Caroline looked up into his eyes, smiling and said 'I'd like that.'

It was nine o'clock in the morning when Caroline stretched and woke up. Opening her eyes she didn't recognise the room. Then she turned over and saw the naked man sleeping in the bed next to her. His hair was tousled from their lovemaking, which came back to Caroline in a flash, making her blush. She couldn't believe that she had literally picked a guy up in a bar and slept with him. There were ways to say goodbye to being a small town girl, but if her mum ever found out, oh dear.

Klaus turned slightly in his sleep, making the sheet covering his body slip down a bit. Caroline sighed; he was beautiful for a man. But she had to go, before he woke up. What would he think of her? Drinking in a bar on her own and then seducing a complete stranger. It wasn't really the kind of behaviour for a former Miss Mystic Falls, what had she been thinking. Slipping quietly out of the bed, she quickly picked up all her clothes and changed in the bathroom. Then grabbing her bag and shoes, she quietly left the room and went back to her own. In the shower Caroline thought to herself, it was a shame, she had had a wonderful evening and night. But she would probably never see Klaus again.

In his room Klaus had been in a deep sleep and then he heard the click of a door closing. Opening his eyes, he turned to Caroline, but the bed was empty. She had gone, no note nothing. Getting into the shower, he thought to himself, he had two choices here. Let her go, no one was hurt and they both had a great time or ask her to spend the day with him. He didn't want to scare her away, so whilst getting dressed, he phoned down to reception and asked them to send someone to his room. Quickly checking the time he scribbled a message and at the knock on the door, opened it and gave the folded piece of paper to the messenger.

'Can you please take this to Miss Forbes' room immediately' he said.

Caroline was drying her hair when she heard a knock at the door. Opening it she was surprised to see one of the hotel staff. 'Can I help you?' she asked.

'I have a message for you Miss Forbes, from Mr Mikaelson.' He said, handing the piece of paper to Caroline.

Taking the message and closing the door, Caroline walked to the bed and sat down. Opening the note expectantly, she read,

Dear Caroline,

I was sorry to see you gone this morning when I woke up, but I understand. Please do not be embarrassed about last night, I have no regrets. You are a strong and beautiful woman and it was a pleasure to have your company last night.

My invitation to experience Texas with a local still stands, no strings attached, unless you want them. You would do me a great honour if you would join me for breakfast in the lobby at ten o'clock. I would recommend wearing something comfortable like jeans and boots. I will wait for you and if you choose not to take me up on my offer, then I wish you all the best for the future.

Happy Birthday

Yours Klaus

Looking at the clock Caroline realised it was quarter to ten. Even if she rushed, she wouldn't make it on time.

At five minutes to ten Klaus was waiting in the lobby. He hoped Caroline would meet him, but was doubtful. The hands on the clock seemed to take ages to move. At one minute passed ten Caroline had still not appeared. Regretfully Klaus stood up and started to walk towards the breakfast room, when he heard the elevator doors open. Turning slowly, his eyes lit up and he smiled happily. 'Caroline you made it.'

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you again for the reviews and for following my story. I hope you won't be too disappointed with this chapter. I didn't feel it was necessary to go into detail re the bedroom action. Sometimes it's nice to leave it to the imagination. I also wanted to keep this story as a T rating.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Half an hour later after a light breakfast Klaus & Caroline walked back to the lobby. Klaus had already asked for his car to be brought round to the front of the hotel. Caroline imagined Klaus having some flashy sports car or even a luxury car with a chauffeur. So she was surprised when they walked out front and Klaus led her to a black four by four. Granted it was a Porsche, but remembering Matt's comment from the night before, she was still pleased that his vehicle didn't seem to be that of a playboy.

Handing her into the vehicle, Klaus walked over to the driver's side and got in. Turning slightly towards Klaus, Caroline asked excitedly, 'So where are you taking me?'

'It's a surprise' he said grinning mischievously 'so buckle up because we have about an hour's drive ahead of us.

Although long, Caroline was enjoying the drive. The car sped up the highway leaving the city behind them. Klaus had a classical CD playing quietly in the background and the windows were rolled down, to let an unseasonably warm breeze in. She felt relaxed and had already forgotten her embarassment from first thing that morning. She felt as if she had known Klaus for ages, it was so easy to talk to him or even just to sit side by side in the car with him, in a comfortable silence.

'So how much further is it, until we get to wherever you're taking me?' she asked practically bouncing from excitement in her seat.

Klaus loved that Caroline was as excited as he, but he refused to give her any clues, as to where they were going. All he said with a mischievous grin was 'Patience love, not long now.'

Twenty minutes later they arrived at some big ornate iron gates. Klaus pulled out a remote control device to open the gates and they drove through. At the end of a long drive, Caroline spied a big sprawling house, with porticos at the front and a porch that seems to go all the way around the house.

'It's beautiful' she sighed, while clasping her hands together in awe. 'Is it yours?' she asked, turning to Klaus. Nodding, Klaus was so happy that Caroline liked his house. He was afraid as they were drawing close, that she might think it a bit too much and that he was being pretentious by bringing her here. He had actually never brought a woman to his ranch before. This was his sanctuary, a place to get away from the city, the office, even sometimes his family. Not that he was always able to keep them away, he thought grudgingly.

Pulling up in front of the house, Klaus jumped out of the car and went around the front to open the door for Caroline. 'I built this place when I first moved to Texas' he said as he led her by the hand towards the front door. 'I had each room planned out in my head, exactly how I wanted them to look. After travelling around the world for so many years, I finally wanted to have a home to come to, at the end of the day or the end of a long trip.'

Walking inside ahead of Klaus, Caroline just stood there in the middle of the hallway and turned around looking up at the paintings on the walls and the architecture, in awe.

'This reminds me of some of the houses back home in Mystic Falls' she said. 'Not mine; we lived in a small two bedroom house, but some of the larger homes that have been there for decades. I can't believe you built this yourself Klaus' she said turning to him 'you must be so proud to have a home like this.'

'I am Caroline and thank you for appreciating my home as much as I do.' Klaus said whilst smiling happily. 'Now I'm going to get something for us to drink, while you freshen up. Emily here will show you where to go.' Almost like magic, as Klaus said the words, Caroline turned to see a young woman, discretely standing near the stairs. Caroline smiled at her as she led the way to a bedroom, where she could freshen up.

When Caroline came back downstairs, Emily materialised again and led her to a room with an open fire and large couches. Klaus was standing by a tray of what looked like freshly squeezed lemonade and talking to a man wearing a Stetson. Caroline smiled happily she was seeing her first real life cowboy and he looked exactly as she had imagined. Turning from Klaus, the cowboy tipped his hat at Caroline as he walked away.

'Here you go sweetheart, have some lemonade, you must be thirsty after the drive.' Klaus said whilst handing her a glass. ' I can tell you the surprise now. That was my foreman; he's gone to get a couple of horses saddled, so that I can take you riding. After all it is your birthday and I wanted to give you what you wished for, real cowboys and horses.' Klaus said smiling in anticipation.

Caroline couldn't contain her excitement, who was this man that she had met less than twenty four hours ago. This man that went out of his way to make her happy and did things for her that even her closest friends and family would never have thought of doing.

Taking Klaus' glass from his hand, Caroline put their drinks on the table. Then putting her arms around his neck, she smiled up at him and said 'thank you Klaus, I couldn't have thought of a better present.' Then pulling him towards her she kissed him on the lips gently. Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer still, whilst deepening the kiss. Caught up in the moment they didn't realise anyone else was present until they heard a quiet cough. Pulling apart, they both laughed as they realised Emily was waiting to say something, not knowing where to look.

'Sir the horses have been saddled and are waiting for you and Miss Forbes. I also took the liberty of packing a small picnic lunch for you both.'

'Thank you Emily. We should only be gone for a couple of hours.' Klaus said, whilst taking Caroline's hand again and leading her outside.

There waiting for them were two of the most beautiful horses Caroline had ever seen. One was slightly smaller than the other and instinctively Caroline went towards it. At the same time she was slightly nervous, as it had been many years since she had last ridden a horse. Just before letting go of her hand, Klaus handed Caroline some sugar cubes, whilst smiling encouragingly at her. Walking slowly up to the horse, Caroline carefully took the reins from the Foreman and gently stroked the horse's mane. Then bringing her hand around to the front of the horse she opened her hand flat just below the horse's mouth. Without hesitating the horse took the sugar cubes lying in her hand and then nuzzled her. Caroline laughed and smiling looked over her shoulder at Klaus, who was also smiling.

Then walking up to her Klaus said 'Ready, shall we go?' and as Caroline nodded he gave her a leg up and she mounted her horse. Then walking over to his horse, he mounted it and led the way. Once Caroline had drawn up alongside him he said 'We'll take it slowly until you're comfortable and if at any time you want to go faster or slower, just let me know.'

As they rode side by side, Caroline asked Klaus about his family. 'Do they live here on the ranch with you; do you have any brothers or sisters?

Smiling as Klaus remembered back to the bar, when Caroline had asked him about his family, he wondered how much he should tell her about his diverse and challenging family.

'What can I say Caroline, I love my family, but they can be a bit of a handful at times. My older brother Elijah, works with me, whilst my younger brother Kol drops by now and then, just to show his face. I lost my parents, my brother Finn and my baby brother Henrik many years ago, back in England in a fatal car accident. I suppose that's why I, my brothers and my sister Rebekah decided to leave England and travel the world. Sometimes we travelled together and sometimes we went our separate ways. We have a family saying, Always and Forever. Whenever we part ways we always say this in farewell.'

Caroline could see Klaus was feeling nostalgic and probably missing his family. She felt sad that he had lost so many of them. She could tell he loved them and yet here he was on this huge ranch all on his own. Wanting to lighten the mood, Caroline touched Klaus's hand and smiling at him she said, 'I think I'm ready to gallop now. Thank you for distracting me enough to make me comfortable.'

Tapping her knees against the side of her horse she urged it to quicken its trot to a canter. As Klaus urged his horse on as well, she threw over her shoulder 'Last one to the tree has to set the picnic up.' Then laughing at the look of surprise on Klaus' face she galloped off.

Laughing and calling out after her Klaus said 'Hey that's not fair, you had a head start.'

Laughing back at him and tossing her hair in the wind, Caroline called out 'you snooze you lose.'

Caroline was so distracted by the race and laughing at Klaus, she didn't see the rock jutting out of the grass ahead of her. Suddenly her horse reared and she screamed, trying to hold on tight and failing. At the same time Klaus who had seen what was happening as if in slow motion, jumped off his horse and ran to Caroline, using his vampire speed, just as she lost her grip on the reins and fell backwards. Expecting to feel a thud as she hit the ground, she was surprised to feel strong arms around her. Before she could register what had just happened she heard a crack and she almost fell again.

Cursing under his breath Klaus stumbled forward, holding Caroline in his arms. Thinking how this could have gone so differently, he thanked God that he had gotten to her in time. Even if the fall hadn't killed her, the bloody horse would have trampled her, if he hadn't been in the way. Wincing as he felt his broken rib, where the horse had just kicked him, already begin to mend, he slowly lowered Caroline's feet to the ground.

Still keeping a grip on her waist he lifted her chin to look into her eyes. 'Caroline, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?' he asked her worriedly. She seemed to be fading fast as her body was already going limp.

'You saved me. How did you get to me so quickly? It's not possible, you were behind me. I thought I was going to fall and then I was in your arms.'

'You're mistaken Caroline, I had already dismounted and was right next to you. When your horse threw you, it was easy for me to catch you.'

With that Caroline fainted. Lifting her back into his arms, Klaus walked back to his horse, which was patiently waiting for his master. Carefully lifting her onto the horse, he jumped up behind her and put his arms around her. Leaving Caroline's horse behind, eating grass and oblivious to the trouble it had caused, Klaus turned his horse around.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter took so long to post. It was a bit of a long one. I actually wrote chapter 8 first, as the ideas were flowing, which is why it took so long to then write this one. Tomorrow I will post Chapter 7 & 8. Hope you enjoy them and please do leave me reviews. Thank you again everyone who is following my story and for your favourites and reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Arriving at the ranch Klaus called out to a ranch hand to take the horse after he dismounted with Caroline. Striding into the house, Klaus called Emily who came running up immediately.

'Run up to the room Miss Forbes used earlier Emily and turn back the covers. There was an accident and her horse threw her. She's okay, so we don't need a doctor, but she fainted and she's been out for some time now.'

Shifting Caroline more comfortably in his arms, Klaus proceeded to carry her up to the bedroom. Gently laying her down, Emily removed her boots and he covered her with the blankets.

'Emily you can go now, but can you bring me a glass of water and paracetamol for when Miss Forbes wakes up and can you bring me my sketch pad and pencil please.

Hurrying away quickly to get the things she had been asked for, Emily shook her head. Who was this man who had entered the house today, all smiles and laughter and now showing so much concern for another human being. She had never seen Klaus behave like this. She prayed Miss Forbes would be okay, as she was obviously a very good influence on the Master.

After Emily had returned with the water and his sketch pad, Klaus settled back in a chair with his feet propped up and began sketching. As the minutes ticked by, he drew sketch after sketch. The common factor in all the sketches was Caroline; Caroline patting the horse, Caroline riding the horse, Caroline galloping with the wind in her hair and finally Caroline sleeping.

Just as Klaus began to think maybe he should call a doctor, Caroline stirred. 'Save me Klaus' she mumbled and then her eyes opened. Looking around she saw Klaus and smiled. 'What happened? The last thing I remember is my horse threw me and you caught me.'

'You're back at the ranch Caroline. You had a nasty fall, but there are no bumps or bruises thankfully. You fainted, probably from the shock of being thrown and you've been unconscious for an hour now.'

Slowly sitting up, Klaus handed her the water and paracetamol and she took them gratefully. Then looking around she realised she was in the same room she had used earlier. That's when she noticed the drawings on the end of the bed. Picking them up, she looked at Klaus in wonderment, 'You drew these? They're amazing, do you draw professionally?'

'Thank you Caroline. They are just my scribbles, nothing amazing. I do have a few paintings in the Louvre and other galleries, but I prefer to keep most of my work here.'

Tentatively getting up off the bed, Caroline took Klaus' hand as he held it out to steady her. 'Will you show me the paintings you did, here in your home please?'

'As you wish Caroline' he said, putting his arm around her waist to support her, as they left the room. Seeing Emily hovering by the stairs, Klaus assured her that Miss Forbes was feeling better and asked her to prepare some soup, as they had been unable to have the picnic lunch.

Walking slowly through the house, Klaus showed Caroline landscapes from his travels and portraits of his family that he had painted. Bit by bit he felt her strength come back, until she had fully recovered.

'They're beautiful Klaus, you are an amazing artist. But why are there no pictures of you?'

'I have never really felt like doing a picture of myself. When there are so many beautiful things around, why would I want to try painting or drawing myself?'

Before she could answer, Emily called them for lunch and going downstairs, Klaus distracted her from their conversation, by telling her funny stories about his brothers' antics as they were growing up.

After their late lunch, Klaus regretfully said to Caroline, that they should probably be making their way back to the city now. Glancing at the clock, she agreed and they got up to leave. Caroline thanked Emily for the lunch and said goodbye.

An hour later they arrived back at the hotel and Caroline sighed. Klaus was probably going to say goodbye to her now and she'd never see him again. Why did she have to be such high maintenance? She had probably scared him off.

Parking the car, Klaus looked over at Caroline and wondered why she looked so sad. This wasn't going to do, it was her birthday after all and despite the excitement of the day, he didn't want her to miss celebrating it.

'Caroline, I know it's been a long day, but it would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner this evening. I was thinking you could rest up, maybe take a long bath to soothe away the aches of riding a horse today and then I could pick you up at seven.'

Hearing this Caroline immediately perked up. 'I'd love to have dinner with you Klaus.'

Just then the doorman came and opened Caroline's door. Quickly undoing her belt, Caroline leaned over to Klaus and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Smiling she said 'I'll see you at seven.'

Once Caroline got to her room, she changed out of her clothes and put on a bathrobe. She was just walking to the bathroom, when she remembered she had left her mobile charging and their might be messages. There were two messages, one from her mum checking to see if she had arrived safely and one from Bonnie confirming that they had managed to get a flight out of Mystic Falls and would be arriving at ten the next morning.

After a long soak in the bath and a short nap, Caroline was almost ready. At five minutes to seven, there was a knock on her door. Opening it and expecting Klaus, she was surprised to see a messenger. Handing her a bouquet of twelve red roses, he said 'Mr Mikaelson, said to let you know he will be waiting for you at the front of the hotel Miss Forbes.'

Taking the roses, Caroline thanked the messenger and turned back into her room. Smiling to herself she put her nose into the flowers and sniffed deeply. It had been a long while since she had been given flowers.

Checking her hair, Caroline grabbed her purse and left the room. Leaving the hotel, she looked for Klaus and that's when she saw the horse-drawn carriage. Stepping down, Klaus smiled at Caroline and held his hand out to her. 'Miss Forbes your carriage waits' he said grinning at Caroline. Laughing with excitement, Caroline took Klaus' hand as he handed her into the carriage and he took the seat next to her. The carriage drove around the park and then took them to the restaurant which was just a few blocks away.

The restaurant was a throwback to the 1920s. There was a jazz band playing on a small stage and small tables and booths scattered around a dance floor. Caroline noticed that Klaus seemed to be a regular as several people nodded at him as they were walking to their table and then came to say hello when they were seated.

After their meal and several glasses of champagne, Klaus stood up and took Caroline's hand, leading her onto the dance floor. He knew how much she enjoyed dancing, which is why he had brought her here. Pulling her close they danced to song after song, wrapped up in their own little world.

Caroline's fingers played with the curls in Klaus' hair, as he caressed her back with his thumb. Both of them were becoming more and more aroused and aware of each other. Looking up into Klaus' eyes Caroline could see the desire mirroring her own. Pulling his head towards her she whispered, 'I want there to be strings attached.' Klaus' eyes dilated with understanding and he crushed his lips to hers. After a few minutes they pulled apart to catch a breath.

'Caroline you are a glorious kisser, let's get out of here.' With that Klaus paid the bill and they grabbed a taxi and went back to the hotel. Barely able to keep their hands off each other, they went to Caroline's room this time, as it was nearer. Thankfully there were no interruptions this time, on the elevator.

Fumbling to open the door to her room with the key card, Klaus took it from her hand and opened the door impatiently. They were barely in the room, before Klaus was pushing her up against a table. Lifting her up onto the table, Klaus pushed himself between her legs, whilst she wrapped them around his waist. Leaning back on her hands, Caroline offered Klaus her neck, when his kisses started to trail down from her lips and face. This time however there was no temptation to bite Caroline, only lust to kiss every inch of her body.

Klaus didn't know what it was about Caroline that made him crave her so much. He had lived for a thousand years and yet he didn't think another thousand years would be enough to get his fill of this woman.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Klaus gave Caroline a lift to the airport. As they entered the terminal, Caroline was slightly ahead of Klaus when he asked her, 'so where's your interview tomorrow?'

She called back 'It's with a Global Antiques Company. They source antiques from all over the world for buyers such as museums and private collectors.'

As Caroline was in front of him, she didn't notice that Klaus had stopped. 'So who's your interview with?' Klaus asked carefully.

'Some guy called Nick something; Elena didn't tell me his surname. He's supposed to be the big boss. I think it's a family business.'

To himself Klaus thought oh my god! How did I not guess? Caroline's interview tomorrow was with him. His full name was Niklaus Mikaelson. Some people knew him as Nik, some people knew him as Klaus. His personal assistant had recently moved to Florida and his brother's PA had lined up some interviews for him. This meant that Elena, the girl who had organised the interview for Caroline, must also be his brother's PA and Stefan's girlfriend.

Turning the corner at the airport, Klaus could hear some familiar voices laughing. Looking ahead of Caroline his worst fears were confirmed. He could see Stefan, Elena and another girl, who must be Bonnie. Stefan was his head of Security at Mikaelson Global Antiques. Elena Gilbert was his brother Elijah's PA.

Without hesitating he grabbed hold of Caroline's hand and pulled her back to him. Laughing she put her hand to his chest and said 'What's wrong Klaus?'

Cupping her face with one hand and caressing her cheek with the other, he looked deep into her eyes and said 'Caroline, I can't believe I'm going to do this but I have to. You have to understand, I think I'm falling for you, I think I'm falling for you hard. But I know you, when you find out that I'm the man that who is going to interview you, the idea that you slept with your future boss, you'll walk away, you won't even take the interview. I'll never see you again.'

'I'm selfish Caroline. I have tried not to be with you, but I am selfish. I have to think about myself, I want to see you again. The old me would have made you stay, but you've changed me Caroline. I want to be better for you. I don't want to lose this thing that we have. I don't want you to regret knowing me. You're the first person I have ever met that makes me think that there is a future, a happy future and I can't let that go. Even if it means I have to start again with you, I'm willing to do that. I'll take my chances. I know you feel something for me, just as I feel something for you and I know we will find it again.'

'Caroline you are going to forget these last two days. All that you will remember is that you checked into a hotel, you had a couple of drinks in the bar on your own. The bar man gave you a cup cake for your birthday, which you thought was sweet. The next day you went for a walk, then you went swimming and you read a good book and that was it. This morning you caught a taxi to the airport and we never met.'

Klaus then gently lowered his lips to Caroline's and kissed her, a kiss that he didn't want to end and then he disappeared.

For a moment Caroline wondered why she was just standing in the middle of the terminal. Then walking forwards she saw her friends. Running up to them, Caroline threw her arms around Elena & Bonnie. Laughing they hugged and kissed as if it wasn't just a few days before since they'd last seen each other, but an eternity. Standing to the side with his arms folded across his chest, Stefan smiled, amused at the sight of these giggling girls. As Elena turned to him and introduced Caroline to him, Stefan recognised her as the girl from the elevator and also realised the reason she looked familiar when he saw her before, was because of a photo of the girls together, in Elena & Bonnie's apartment.

Curiously he noticed that Caroline was not wearing a scarf or cardigan, the usual signs of someone who has been compelled and covering up marks of being bitten. He wondered what Caroline's relationship was with Klaus, especially as he had briefly seen them together again the day before, when leaving the hotel after breakfast. What was also surprising was that Caroline did not seem to recognise him at all from the elevator.

Back at the apartment the girls took Caroline on a tour of the apartment. Caroline was delighted with her room and unpacked straight away, arranging everything just the way she liked. Later they prepared lunch together, with Stefan trying to stay out of their way, as they bustled around the kitchen. He sometimes wished his brother Damon were here or even if there was another guy around to keep him company. He was definitely outnumbered. He wondered whether Caroline and Klaus were dating. It was a strange word to use when thinking of his boss, but hey wonders never ceased. After all who would have thought that his girlfriend Elena would still be with him, after she found out he was a Vampire. Maybe Klaus had told Caroline he was a vampire and she was okay with it. Deciding to test the waters, Stefan said, 'So Caroline, what did you get up to over the last few days?'

Thinking for a moment Caroline said 'Well I was seriously annoyed that these girls missed their flight, but when I arrived I checked into a hotel and had a couple of drinks in the bar on my own. The bar man gave me a cup cake for my birthday, which was sweet. The next day I went for a walk, then I went swimming and I read a good book and that was it. This morning I caught a taxi to the airport and the rest is history.'

At first Stefan was confused as to why Caroline had not mentioned Klaus and then he realised, Klaus must have compelled her to forget. Oh well maybe they weren't an item and Klaus hadn't changed after all.

Just then he heard Elena telling Caroline about an interview she had lined up, for tomorrow.

'The interview is with the big boss of the company Stefan and I both work for. I work for his brother Elijah, but you'll be interviewing as PA for Nik Mikaelson. His full name is actually Niklaus, but I just call him Nik, although Stefan insists on calling him Klaus.'

Watching Caroline's face carefully, Stefan detected no signs of recognition and then he realised why Klaus must have compelled her to forget him. Klaus was going to be interviewing Caroline for a job as his PA. He obviously didn't want whatever had happened on the weekend to affect her behaviour at the interview. Stefan had known Klaus for nearly a hundred years, in that time he had never seen him show interest in a woman for longer than an evening. Maybe just maybe, Klaus felt something more for this woman.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's it for this weekend. Hope you enjoy reading these chapters and please do review. If anyone fancies reading another story of mine, I would really appreciate some feedback on my first attempt at fanfiction 'SoulMate'.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Caroline was awake before the alarm went off. She was so excited about the interview ahead of her. This was a new chapter in her life. She was twenty three, she had left her small town life behind her in Mystic Falls and she was about to embark on her first step on the career ladder of success.

She had already chosen her outfit the night before. It was a blue suit that stopped just above her knee. It was her lucky suit, it said I'm confident and pretty and don't mess with me. She jumped out of bed and went to the kitchen to put the coffee on. Then she jumped in the shower and got ready for the day ahead.

She was the first one to be ready, when the doorbell rang, so she went to answer it. It was Stefan, she had only known him a day, but she already liked Elena's boyfriend. He was giving them all a lift into work that morning. He had also promised the evening before to take her out during the week, if she got the job and help her buy a car. She didn't want to keep hitching a ride with Elena & Stefan every morning and she needed her independence.

First they dropped Bonnie off because her car was in the garage. When she and Elena had first moved to Texas, she had used the money her Grams had left her, to buy a little book shop. To anyone who looked closely however, they soon realised it was more than a book shop. There was a whole section on Magic, spells and artefacts.

Bonnie had been raised by her Grams mostly and she had taught Bonnie everything she knew on the subject. So her hobby had become a full time job for her and she was often called upon to translate ancient languages on artefacts.

When they arrived at the office, Caroline looked up at the tall structure in awe. The building was covered in tinted glass, which made everything else reflect on it. Stefan kissed Elena goodbye in the underground car park and wished Caroline good luck and then left them. The girls walked to the elevator together, laughing excitedly.

As they were approaching the floor where Elena's office was and Caroline would be having her interview, Elena decided to give Caroline one last pep talk.

'Now remember Caroline, be yourself. Don't get nervous or start chatting too much, but be your usual organised and confident self and don't be intimidated by Nik. His bark is worse than his bite. You'll know if he likes you straight away as he'll be relaxed. But if he doesn't like you, he won't suffer fools and the interview will be over.'

'Oh Elena, I was feeling so confident when I woke up this morning. But now I think I'm just going to talk incessantly and be my usual insecure control freak.'

'Take deep breaths Caroline. You'll be fine. You weren't president of all those committees in high school for nothing. Good luck okay and I will see you afterwards.' With that Elena gave Caroline a quick hug goodbye and then pushed her towards Niklaus Mikaelson's office.

Klaus was up and in the office at an unusually early time for him this morning. He had been counting the minutes until Caroline stepped through his door. Although it was only twenty four hours ago since he had last seen her and kissed her goodbye, it already seemed like an eternity. He had been pacing back and forth so much; he was surprised he hadn't worn the carpet out.

He had to keep reminding himself to relax and play it cool. He had to make sure he didn't grab her the minute she walked through the door and kiss her senseless. It was right in the middle of this thought, that there was a knock at the door. Speeding to his desk and sitting down quickly, he called out 'Come in.'

To the casual observer he appeared to be calm and collected, but another vampire would have noticed immediately the way he was gripping the arm of the chair as if to hold himself down.

Caroline walked towards him with a smile on her face and her hand outstretched.

'Mr Mikaelson, hello I'm Caroline Forbes, I'm here for the interview for PA.'

Klaus was amazed at how calm she was until he remembered she wouldn't recognise him. She was probably thinking he was rude for not getting up.

Rising to his feet he smiled and took her outstretched hand. 'Caroline, I hope its okay if I call you Caroline, please call me Klaus.' Holding her hand a second longer than was proper, she smiled as he offered her a seat.

Although she didn't show it, Caroline felt like throttling Elena right now. Seriously could she not have warned her that her would be boss was a hottie! Focus Caroline, he asked you a question and you're spacing out.

Klaus grinned, his cheeks dimpling as he realised Caroline was already attracted to him. He couldn't read her mind and she hadn't said anything but there was a delicate flush on her cheeks and she was clasping her hands nervously together in her lap.

Relaxing back into his chair, Klaus crossed one ankle over his knee and templed his hands.

'So Caroline, why don't you tell me something about yourself. Why do you think you would make a good PA?'

Caroline proceeded to tell Klaus all about the committees she had resided on in Mystic Falls and the clubs she had been president of in high school. She explained that all this had enabled her to be highly organised and efficient.

Klaus then told Caroline about the job and what would be involved.

'As my PA you will be responsible for keeping my calendar, booking my meetings, making travel arrangements. I contribute to several charities and as such have to attend several functions a month. Although my brothers Elijah and Kol are equal partners in the company, I as Managing Director, also have to deal with a lot of other issues as well.'

'So what do you think Caroline, does this sound like the kind of job you would like?' Just as the words slipped out of his mouth, Klaus wished he could take them back. What if she said no, it sounds too demanding and I've changed my mind.

Quickly before she could say anything he continued speaking. 'I do a lot of travelling and sometimes I will need you to come with me.'

'I've never really been anywhere. I really like the sound of the job so far and am really interested, if you think I am the right candidate.' Caroline said enthusiastically.

Standing up, whilst sighing in relief, Klaus said 'Well I'm happy to say Caroline that you've got the job. I would like you to start tomorrow please, as soon as possible and if you are free today, maybe you can get Elena to show you the ropes for a couple of hours.'

Coming around the desk, Klaus took Caroline's hand as she stood up. Walking with her to the door, he was so tempted to push her up against it and kiss her thoroughly, but instead, he smiled and said 'I'm looking forward to working with you Caroline and I'll see you tomorrow.'

Closing the door behind her, Klaus leant against it and grinned. He had no plan as to how to seduce Caroline into falling for him again, but he had a good feeling that things were going to work out. On the other side of the door Caroline also leant against it, smiling happily. It had been touch and go there for a moment, when she had spaced out. Klaus was unbelievably attractive and those dimples when he smiled. She was going to have to watch herself there. But yes, she had gotten the job and oh my gosh she was also going to get to travel. She couldn't wait to tell Elena and Bonnie.

* * *

**A/N: **Must admit I found this chapter a bit hard to write. How to deal with Klaroline meeting again after Klaus compelled Caroline to forget him. Would love to hear your reviews. Thank you again for the favourites, follows & reviews. Also a special thank you to Drewwnesss & louann97 for the encouragement. I'm sorry I can't post another chapter this weekend, but i would like to wish all the Mothers out there Happy Mothers Day for Sunday.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The first week in her new job was flying by. Stefan had kept his promise and on Wednesday had taken her to a used car lot, to buy a car in her lunch hour. He had been dubious when Caroline had settled on a bright yellow VW Beetle that had seen better days. But she was determined not to spend too much and she had fallen in love with it the moment she saw it. Stefan had tried to assure her that he was happy to continue dropping and picking her from the office with Elena, but Caroline was adamant, that they didn't need her hanging around and sometimes she would need to start work earlier or work later.

Klaus had been trying his best to keep things professional with Caroline and was pleased to see that she had settled into the job and was doing very well. He'd had no doubt she would be able to do the job, after all Elena had recommended her and she was a very efficient PA for his brother Elijah. But it would have proven difficult to use the excuse of keeping her on as his PA, if she had been incompetent.

Every morning when he walked into his office, it was a joy to see her with a bright smile and a chirpy Good Morning. Every evening, after a long day of meetings and calls, he loved that she was still there, ready to call it a day when he was. The cherry on top would have been if they could have gone home together, instead of going their separate ways in the car park.

Before she knew it, Friday had arrived. It was six in the evening and everyone had left. Klaus and Caroline were still in the office finishing off a proposal he needed to send out that weekend. Klaus was walking up and down the office, dictating whilst Caroline typed efficiently. She was so glad she had taken that course a couple of summers before, in short hand and typing. She was confidently able to type whilst discretely watching Klaus through her eyelashes.

Caroline had quickly decided she liked her boss. She preferred to call him Klaus, like Stefan. He looked like a Klaus and not a Nik, as Elena liked to call him. After a week of working for him, she was very impressed at how good he was at running his company. People respected him and some even feared him a bit. He exuded power and confidence. Hearing him speak you would have thought he was an old man with decades of experience behind him, instead of a man in his early thirties.

Looking at him now with his shirt sleeves rolled up and his tie and top shirt button undone, he looked incredibly sexy. She wondered what it would feel like to run her hands through his hair the way he did, when he was deep in thought. His hair was slightly longer than was conventional and curled slightly, but it suited him perfectly.

Suddenly Caroline's fingers stopped typing. What was she thinking; this was her boss she was having lustful thoughts about. She couldn't help it, every morning she woke up bright and early, so that she would be in the office before him and when he walked in, the whole day seemed to get better. Sometimes when he was standing by her desk, looking over her shoulder at something she had been typing, she could feel her heart start to beat faster. When he bent lower and pointed at something on her screen, she had to resist the compulsion to just turn her head and instead just inhale the scent of his cologne.

She thought to herself, OMG I'm falling for my boss. But it wasn't just one sided. She noticed how his eyes would follow her sometimes, when he thought she wasn't looking or how he would casually brush his arm against hers, as if by accident. She got goose bumps every time.

Unnoticed by Caroline, Klaus had stopped walking and dictating. He had just said done; let's call it a day and when he had looked up Caroline was staring off into the distance with a half smile on her lips. He wished he could read minds and know what she was thinking. She was so beautiful. He had tried his best all week not to tell her the truth. He missed kissing her and holding her. He had to admit that he had been guilty of flirting a little and maybe once or twice he had found an excuse to touch her casually or stand close to her, inhaling her perfume. He loved it when they worked late, it was almost like Caroline relaxed a little and he would sometimes see her watching him, when she didn't think he was looking.

Walking to her desk, Klaus cleared his thought and grinning he said 'Caroline, we're finished, let's call it a day.'

Looking up at him and blushing profusely Caroline smiled and said' Great, sorry could you just repeat the last bit please, I think I missed it.'

Klaus could not contain his laugh as he said 'Of course, I was either really boring you or that was a really good day dream.'

Caroline couldn't have been more embarrassed. No way was she going to confess to her boss that she had spaced out for a minute because she was fantasising about him.

Packing up their things, Klaus helped Caroline on with her coat and they walked to the elevator, as they did every evening. Klaus thought how different this was compared to when they were in the hotel elevator together. In the car park they said goodbye and as Caroline walked away she suddenly felt dizzy and stumbled.

Klaus had just reached his car when he heard her moan, turning he saw her stumble and using his vampire speed rushed over to her and caught her just before she fell.

'Caroline are you okay?' Klaus asked whilst still supporting her.

'I'm fine really; I just worked through lunch and haven't eaten since breakfast.' She said as she carefully let go of Klaus' arm.

Everything had stopped swaying and she said 'See, I'm fine, I'll go home have dinner and all will be good.'

'It's been a long week Caroline and I dropped you in at the deep end with work. Let me say thank you by taking you to dinner. Then at least I can feel happy that I haven't overworked my new PA in her first week.' He said with a winning smile.

'It's okay really. I'm fine now and I don't want to keep you from your weekend. I've enjoyed this week thoroughly and I love my new job, so please don't think you've worked me too hard.'

'Well if you're sure, then have a good weekend Caroline and rest up once you've eaten.'

'Good night Klaus' Caroline said as she walked to her car and got in.

Just as Klaus was about to start the engine of his car his phone rang. Looking at the caller Id he saw that it was his brother Kol. Pressing the answer button he wondered what he was up to and what trouble he was in now.

Caroline put her belt on whilst thinking what a fool she was. Klaus was probably thinking she was an air head or something. Suck it up Caroline, she thought to herself; go home to your lonely supper for one, you were right to refuse dinner with Klaus. Bonnie had texted her earlier to say she was working late doing inventory at the shop and Elena was staying over at Stefan's.

Turning the key in the ignition, Caroline was surprised when the car spluttered. Turning it again it just choked and died. Seriously, she thought, you have got to be kidding me.

Finishing his call to Kol, who it turns out had decided to take a break from travelling and was coming into the office next week; he turned the key in the engine. Pulling the car out of its space, he was surprised to see Caroline still in her parked car and she seemed to be hitting the steering wheel in frustration.

Driving over to her he signalled for her to roll down the window. ''Everything okay?' he asked.

'My stupid car won't start. I knew I should have gone for something more expensive, but I didn't want to spend all my savings.'

'Leave the car Caroline; I'll get it towed to a garage. Get in and I'll give you a lift.'

Grabbing her things, Caroline locked the car and hid the key just by the front tyre. At the same time Klaus called security and arranged for them to get the car towed, telling them where the key was hidden.

'As they drove out of the car park, Klaus said 'Have dinner with me Caroline. Take a chance, talk to me, get to know me, I dare you.'

Smiling over at Klaus, Caroline nodded her head and said 'Okay.'

Laughing happily, Klaus indicated and pulled out onto the main road. Pleased with how things had turned out, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to dagger Stefan or thank him for letting Caroline by that old clunker of a car.

* * *

**A/N: **Just wanted to apologise for not posting last week. I had to help my son with revision. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try and post another chapter this week. Please do review and let me know your thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Almost a week had gone by since their dinner. Klaus had been the perfect gentleman. He was an amusing conversationalist as well as a definite flirt and Caroline had enjoyed herself immensely. Dropping her at the door to the apartment, Klaus had hesitated for a moment, in which Caroline thought he was going to kiss her, but then taking her hand he had bowed over it and kissed it. Caroline had been bewitched by his mesmerising eyes and smile and his old worldly manners. She had fallen asleep that night with a smile on her mouth and dreaming of an attractive man with blonde curling hair and dimples.

Klaus had gone away on a business trip on the Monday, to follow up on the proposal they had been working on. But he was due back today. Caroline had missed him and was looking forward to his return expectantly.

Just then she heard a male laugh in the corridor and her eyes lit up as the door opened to the office. Looking up with a bright smile on her face, she faltered as a complete stranger walked in. Pasting the smile back on her face she asked 'May I help you?' to the attractive man standing before her. She had never seen him before and there were no meetings scheduled in Klaus' diary.

'Well what do we have here? Hello darling, is my brother in?' He said with a drawl, which was definitely English and a cocky smile. Caroline couldn't help smiling back at the guy who was obviously so full of himself.

'Hi my name is Caroline and I'm Klaus' new PA. Did you say brother? Klaus mentioned his brother was coming into town, are you Kol?'

'I am indeed darling; I see my reputation precedes me. So where is Niklaus hiding?' he said, whilst sitting on the edge of her desk.

'He's been away on business, but is due back at any time.' Caroline said.

'In that case, I'll just busy myself with you darling, I'm sure we can keep ourselves amused.'

Klaus had hated being away from Caroline, even if only for three days. But he had to leave first thing on the Monday, after their dinner. It had been an amazing evening and he could tell that Caroline was attracted to him. When he had said goodnight, he wanted so much to take her in his arms and press a gentle kiss to her lips, but he had restrained himself. He understood that he needed to woo her and to do that he had to be the perfect gentleman and not rush her. So he had satisfied his need to touch her by pressing his lips to her hand. By the look in her eyes, he knew it had been the right decision and walking down the path to his car, he had whistled happily.

Now walking swiftly towards his office door, he hadn't even stopped at the ranch, he was so eager to see Caroline. As his hand turned the door knob, he hesitated. Was that laughter on the other side? He could make out a man's voice and Caroline's. Opening the door he was disappointed to see some guy with his back to the door, sitting on the edge of Caroline's desk and Caroline was laughing at something he had just said. So caught up in each other, they hadn't even noticed him enter. Shutting the door with a louder than necessary slam, he cleared his throat.

'Hope I'm not interrupting anything here Caroline.' He said sarcastically, as both Caroline and the man stood up. His eyes were on Caroline, she smiled brightly but then seeing the look on his face, she looked at the man and then blushed profusely.

Just then the man slowly turned around and with a huge grin on his face he said 'Hello brother, so glad you decided to join us. I was just trying to persuade Caroline here to join me for lunch, when you so rudely interrupted us.'

Klaus looked at his brother Kol and he could tell he was baiting him, waiting expectantly to see if he could get a reaction. But Klaus wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. He knew if Kol realised he fancied Caroline, he would do everything to try and take her from him.

This is exactly why he was always daggering his brat of a brother. The guy just didn't know how to keep his hands off. The only criteria he looked for was that she be an attractive woman, he didn't care what age.

'So Kol you decided to join us did you after how many months of gallivanting around the world. I think the office manager despaired of you ever returning and turned your office into a stationery cupboard.'

Caroline looked at Klaus in shock, she had never seen him behave so rudely and this was his own brother. All the expectation of his return fizzled out, as she thought he might not be the guy she thought she was slowly falling for. Realising that Caroline had been standing there, with a stunned look on her face, whilst he had spoken to his brother, he turned to her with a gentle smile.

'Sorry Caroline, for acting like a bear with a sore head, I've had a busy few days and forgot Kol was returning today. I was hoping to have a quiet day, just catching up on things, with you.'

'No problem Klaus, good to see you back.' She said, before sitting down again and getting on with her work.

Klaus gave Kol, who was still grinning, an angry look and indicated for him to follow him into his office. Sitting down at his chair he leaned back and looked at Kol.

'So mate what have you been up to, not getting into trouble I hope?'

'Me trouble?' Kol said with a cheeky grin. 'Caroline's a peach isn't she. Has she got a boyfriend?'

'Since when did that stop you mate, but no she is not available' Klaus said, whilst completely avoiding the question of the boyfriend.

'I found an amazing scroll on my travels Nik and I came back because I need it translated.' Kol said, whilst leaning forward eagerly.

'Sorry mate, I won't be able to spare any time today, why don't you go see Bonnie Bennett. She's a friend of Elena and Caroline and we have her on retainer to do translations and such.' As he said this Klaus quickly scribbled the address of Bonnie's shop down on a piece of paper and handed it to Kol.

'Now remember Kol, before you disappear again, next weekend is the annual charity ball. As a board member you have to attend, so see if you can rustle up a date and make sure you pop in and see Elijah, before you go and see Bonnie.'

'Yes sir, right away sir' Kol said as he stood to attention and laughingly saluted Klaus. Then just as Klaus went to throw a paperweight at him, he made a quick exit, laughing all the way.

After he had heard the outer door close, he buzzed Caroline and asked her to come in. She was a sight for sore eyes and he had missed her deeply. Just looking at her as she walked into his office he thought, I think I'm falling in love with this woman.

'How have you been Caroline, have you been busy here?' he said gently.

'Monday was quiet and then on Tuesday, I got a call from the Museum regarding the booking of the venue for the Mistletoe Ball. Elena mentioned it to me before, but I didn't realise it was such a big event.'

Thinking Caroline was worried that she wouldn't be able to cope, Klaus said 'Don't worry about anything Caroline, everything has already been organised, there will just be a few final details to confirm. This is the fifth year that we have held the ball. As benefactors for the charity, my brothers and I, always host the event at my ranch and without fail every year the Museum asks us to hold the event there.'

'Oh I'm not worried Klaus' Caroline said excitedly. 'I'm really looking forward to it. Back in Mystic falls, the founding families used any excuse to have a party or a ball in order to raise money and I often helped organise things.'

'In which case you won't mind coming as my date' Klaus said, before seeing Caroline's surprised expression. 'I mean, my hostess.' He quickly amended, noting the slightly disappointed look on Caroline's face, with satisfaction. 'As host I need to be available to greet guests and I will need you by my side to help me.'

'Of course Klaus, that will be no problem at all, I'm looking forward to it.' She said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for your patience. This chapter is a bit of a filler, building up to the Mistletoe Ball. Hope you liked the introduction of Kol. I willpost another chapter this weekend and Happy Easter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The days rushed by and before she knew it there were just three days until the Ball. Caroline had been liaising with the event organisers and the caterers and everything was coming together splendidly. On Friday she, Elena & Bonnie were going to go shopping for outfits. Elena was obviously bringing Stefan and Bonnie was bringing a mystery date. She and Elena had tried to extract the name of her date from her, but she wouldn't tell.

Caroline had just returned from lunch and was about to sit down at her desk, when she heard female laughter coming from Klaus' office. There were no appointments in the calendar over the lunch time and Caroline knew Klaus had already eaten. Wondering who it could be, Caroline walked up to the door, which was slightly ajar.

Looking through it she saw Klaus embracing an attractive brunette. The woman was all over him, her hands clinging to his neck, as they kissed. Gasping as she stepped back, she stumbled and ran out of the office. Rushing to the ladies room she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. She should have known he was a player. All the time he had been flirting with her, he already had another woman lined up. She had been a fool to think he was attracted to her or that they could be more than just employer and PA. That's when the tears started to fall. Why was she so upset, they weren't even dating. They had spent a few late evenings together eating takeout while they worked and had gone on one dinner. He didn't owe her anything, it wasn't as if she was falling in love with him, was she.

Repairing her makeup, Caroline took a deep breath and stepped out of the ladies room and straight into the arms of a man. Looking up at him she realised it was Elijah.

'I'm so sorry Elijah; I wasn't looking where I was going.'

Holding her by the arms, Elijah looked at Caroline carefully. He had only spoken to Caroline a few times since she started at the company. But one thing he had noticed was that she was always happy and very put together. Now however he noticed the blotchiness around her eyes. Something had obviously upset her.

'Are you well Caroline? Something or someone seems to have upset you.'

'I'll be fine thank you. I am embarrassed to say that I walked in on Klaus kissing his girlfriend and felt I should make myself scarce.'

'Hmm that is strange; I know my brother and he would never bring a girlfriend to the office. In fact I don't believe he is even dating anyone at the moment.

Putting his hand to her back Elijah said 'I was just on my way to see Niklaus. Let me walk you back to your office Caroline. By the way, what did this woman look like?'

'She was very beautiful, about five feet seven with long curling brown hair.' Caroline was just opening the door to the outer office and didn't notice Elijah suddenly stop and clench his hands.

Walking into the office, Elijah told Caroline to carry on with her work as he wanted to talk to his brother in private. As Elijah entered Klaus' office without knocking, Caroline caught a glimpse of the woman sitting on the edge of his desk, swinging her leather clad leg.

About ten minutes later the door opened and looking up, Caroline watched as Elijah strode out holding the arm of the woman and almost forcibly pushing her ahead of him. As they left the office Caroline stood up and looked at Klaus, who had followed behind them.

'I don't understand where is Elijah taking your girlfriend? I've never seen him look so angry.'

'My girlfriend' Klaus exclaimed. 'You have got to be kidding me; I wouldn't date that evil manipulative woman if you paid me.'

'But I saw you kissing her. I got back from my lunch and you were holding her and kissing.'

'So that's how Elijah found out. I could kiss you right now Caroline; you have done my family a huge favour.' With that Klaus strode towards Caroline and taking her by the arms, he pulled her towards him and kissed her firmly on the lips. Then before Caroline could think, he softened the kiss, whilst putting a hand through her hair. Caroline sighed as she felt her body melt against his. His kiss was everything she had imagined it to be and more. She was just about to open her mouth inviting him to kiss her more deeply, when she came to her senses. Putting her hands to his chest she pushed him away.

'What are you doing Klaus? I just saw you kissing that woman and now you're kissing me, do you have no scruples.' Caroline couldn't believe she had let him kiss her, knowing what she did.

Dismayed and shocked by her reaction, Klaus started to explain 'You're wrong Caroline, I wasn't kissing her, she was kissing me. If you had stayed a minute longer, you would have seen me holding her arms to stop her and pushing her away. Katherine is or was Elijah's fiancée. I have been trying to tell him for months that she is wrong for him, that she is not faithful to him. But he wouldn't believe me. It took you telling him and seeing her in my office to make him realise that she has been using him all this time. Katherine was trying to play us off against each other, but I wouldn't play her game. She has been throwing herself at me for months, but I have always spurned her advances. She had already hooked Elijah. In fact she was supposed to be going to lunch with him today and instead decided to come by my office first. I had my back to the door and she snuck in, while you were at lunch and caught me by surprise. Not satisfied with one brother, she wanted both of us.'

Poor Elijah, Caroline thought, to have been in love with a woman like that. But that also meant that Klaus didn't have a girlfriend. In fact after their kiss, she realised that maybe he wasn't a player after all. Maybe there was a chance he was her Mr Right.

* * *

**A/N: **I struggled with this chapter, as I wanted Caroline to be jealous and I had already decided Katherine was going to be the one to do that. But having seen TVD 4x18 I almost changed my mind. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next Chapter will be the Mistletoe Ball. Thank you everyone, I can't believe more than 50 people are following this story. It really encourages me to write. Please do review as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was the evening of the Mistletoe Ball. Caroline was rummaging through her wardrobe and clothes were strewn all over the bed. She was so upset; she was supposed to have gone shopping with the girls the day before, to buy a dress for the ball and instead she had to deal with the florist. There had been a last minute panic with the flowers and she had been the only one who could deal with it. She had told Elena & Bonnie to go ahead without her and now she was stuck with looking at the clothes in her wardrobe for something to wear.

Just then she heard the door bell, so she went to answer it. The courier handed her a box with her name on it. She wasn't expecting anything. Taking the box back to her room she placed it on the bed and opened the card in puzzlement. It read, save me a dance, fondly Klaus. Opening the box carefully she was amazed to see the most beautiful dress in her favourite shade of blue. It had a sweetheart neck line with encrusted stones on the bodice and a flowing skirt. She loved it, but how could she accept it though. How did Klaus even know her size, let alone that she needed a dress. He was her boss, there was no way she could accept the dress. This moment called for advice.

Going to Elena's room, she knocked on the door. She could hear Bonnie in the bathroom.

'Come in' Elena called. 'Caroline, why aren't you dressed yet?' Elena said whilst glancing at the clock. 'Stefan will be here in twenty minutes to pick us up. It's about an hour's drive to Nik's ranch and we mustn't be late.'

'Elena I have a bit of a dilemma. As you know I had to work yesterday, so I've been trying to decide what to wear, when this arrived for me.' She said while holding up the dress.

'Ah Caroline it's beautiful, did you order it online.' Elena said whilst pinning her hair.

'That's the problem. I didn't order it, Klaus bought it for me.' Caroline said desperately.

'Why is that a problem? You're hosting the party with him tonight. He probably just wanted you to wear something spectacular. Also I may have mentioned to Stefan that you had to work yesterday and so couldn't come shopping with us, so maybe Nik is just trying to make up for it.'

Caroline thought to herself that it made sense, maybe it was okay. But then she remembered their kiss, Elena didn't know about this or that she was having feelings for her boss.

'There is just one other thing Elena. Klaus kissed me the other day in his office and I may have kissed him back.'

'Oh Caroline, why would you do that? He's your boss and a va... I mean why would you do that?'

'I couldn't help it. I think I'm falling for him big time.'

Stopping what she was doing altogether, Elena pulled Caroline over to sit on the bed. This was going to be a difficult conversation and one she had hoped to never have with Caroline. Bonnie knew already, but then they had been living together for years. But she couldn't keep the secret from Caroline any longer, not in good conscience. Taking a deep breath and holding Caroline's hand Elena asked 'Caroline, have you ever heard about vampires? I don't mean Dracula, I mean real vampires.'

Looking at her friend in shock and thinking Elena had gone crazy, Caroline said 'Are you serious Elena. Vampires aren't real; you've been watching too many horror films.'

Looking at her friend sadly she said, 'I wish you were right, but you're not. My boyfriend Stefan is a vampire. His brother Damon is a vampire. Elijah, my boss is a vampire. Caroline, all his siblings are vampires.'

Standing up in shock, Caroline slowly backed away from Elena. 'You're mad Elena. Do you seriously expect me to believe you? Why would you even say this to me? Does Bonnie know about this fantasy?'

Hearing her name, Bonnie who was just coming from her room, stopped in the open doorway to Elena's room.

'Actually she does. We've lived together for years, there was no way I could keep this a secret from her.'

Both girls looked to Bonnie, one for confirmation and one for denial. Shaking her head she looked at Caroline and said 'I'm sorry Caroline it's true. I assume Elena has just told you about Stefan and Klaus and even Kol.'

'But I don't understand, it can't be true.' Caroline said 'I know all the stories, how can they look like us and walk in the daylight? I kissed Klaus; I'd know if he had fangs and he has most definitely never tried to drink my blood and Bonnie, why would you bring Kol into this?'

Just then there was a knock at the door. Elena rushed passed Caroline and Bonnie and opened the door to Stefan. Just by looking at her face, Stefan knew something was wrong and took Elena in his arms. Then she noticed Kol standing right behind him, with a corsage in his hand and a look of concern on his face. Caroline and Bonnie had come out in to the hallway and Caroline noticed Bonnie looking shyly at Kol and smiling.

'Bonnie are you serious. Don't tell me Kol is your mystery date for the ball? Caroline said.

'Hey Caroline, nice to see you too. Somehow I feel like you just insulted me' Kol said with an expression of mock hurt.

'Look guys, I don't know what's going on here but you're dates have gone crazy. For some reason they are insisting that you are both vampires.' Caroline said, whilst thinking finally she'd get a sane response.

Both Stefan and Kol looked at their girls in surprise and then at each other. Then before Stefan could say anything, Kol burst out laughing.

'Finally, I was never good at keeping secrets. Caroline to your earlier statement, yes Bonnie is my date to the Ball. I met her a few weeks ago and we fell for each other, immediately. Although Miss Bennett did fight the attraction for a few days, in the end she couldn't resist my charm', Kol added before winking at Bonnie. 'To your second statement, yes both Stefan and I are vampires. We have been for some time now.'

All eyes were looking between Kol and Caroline. Kol looked very pleased with himself, thinking he had solved their little disagreement.

'I don't know why you think this joke is so funny, but I can tell you now I am not amused. I don't have time to play this game anymore; I'm going to get changed.' With that Caroline, turned her back on the group and started to walk back to her room. Before she reached her door, she felt a rush of air pass her and then looked up in amazement into the eyes of Stefan, standing right in front of her. She looked back to the others and then back at Stefan. It was impossible; he had been standing next to Elena, by the door a second ago. Stefan gave her a pitying look and then suddenly grabbed her arms and before she could scream his eyes changed colour and he growled at her as his teeth seemed to grow.

The scream was stuck in Caroline's throat and then just as it came out, Stefan released her and was standing next to Elena again.

'Forgive me Caroline, but now that the secret is out, I thought the best way to make you believe was to show you with your own eyes.' Stefan said regretfully. He liked Caroline, but it was time that she knew what they were.

Seeing the look of shock on Caroline's face, Bonnie decided it was time to take charge. 'Kol, Stefan, would you give us a moment please. Maybe you could wait for us in the car and we'll join you shortly.'

Taking Caroline's arm, she and Elena entered Caroline's room and sat down on the bed with their arms around her. 'Caroline' Bonnie said gently, 'do you understand what you saw? Vampires are real. There are good vampires and bad vampires in this world. Elena and I and even you were lucky enough to meet some of the good ones. These men have been alive for hundreds of years and they have seen so many things and they chose us.'

'Caroline, you have nothing to worry about. They are vampires in every sense of the word, but they are good. You must think of them as modern vampires, civilised vampires. They don't kill to eat; there are so many alternatives like blood banks or animals.' Elena added, hoping that Caroline would be okay with this news.

'Caroline, we must finish getting ready for the ball now and be on our way. Believe us when we say that you have nothing to be worried about. I've seen the way Nik looks at you, I think he cares for you and you should wear the dress he sent you. But remember you mustn't tell anyone about Stefan or the Mikaelsons. We must protect their secret.'

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter was a bit longer. It was meant to be a filler, but then I thought it was time Caroline found out about Klaus being a vampire. Did anyone guess that Bonnie's date to the Ball was Kol? Next chapter will be the Mistletoe Ball


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The drive to the ranch had gone by quickly. Stefan concentrated on driving and managed to make up for some of their lost time. Caroline was silent for the first part of the drive and then she asked question after question about vampires, soaking up the information like a sponge. As soon as they arrived they made their way to the front door which was wide open.

For a moment Caroline was distracted by the size and decor of the ranch. This was Klaus' home. She had often wondered what it looked like and to finally see it in person, felt good. Taking her wrap off a young woman approached her saying 'Miss Forbes please, let me take that for you.'

'How did you know my name?' Caroline asked curiously. '

'I recognised you Miss from a picture the Master drew.'

'Oh, are you Emily? I think I recognise your voice now from the phone.'

'Yes, I am and yes that must be where you recognise me from.' She said, as she turned to the other guests.

Caroline entered the ball room and hesitated. Looking around there were people everywhere, dressed in their finery. She was glad she had worn the dress Klaus had bought her. Then she saw him. He was talking to an attractive blonde woman, who had her arm through his and was talking animatedly. He was looking at her and smiling, as she spoke. Then almost as if he sensed her he turned and looking at her, his smile widened.

How was it possible with just one look, to make her feel like she was the only woman in the room. The woman next to him was saying 'Nik, Nik are you listening to me?' Caroline thought did he have no manners, just ignoring the woman, to stare at her. Irritated, Caroline thought I suppose I had better go and say hello. Although he doesn't deserve any such consideration as I am very angry with him.

Klaus had been checking his watch every few minutes wondering what was keeping Caroline and the others. He wouldn't be surprised if Kol had made them late, he was never one for punctuality. Why he hadn't just made his own way directly, Klaus didn't know and he still hadn't told him who he was bringing to the ball.

Rebekah had arrived punctually, but the only problem with that was she had latched herself onto him and was talking incessantly. He loved his baby sister, but she really needed to learn when to be quiet. Just then he sensed someone looking at him. Turning he saw Caroline, she was a vision of beauty and she was wearing the dress he had sent her. He had been unsure what her reaction to the gift would be, but was happy to see that she had accepted it as the thank you it was meant to be.

Walking towards him, his smile widened. He would introduce Rebekah to her. 'Caroline you made it.'

Caroline stopped for a moment, looked at him and then realising she wasn't ready to talk to him; She said 'I need a drink' then walked away. Looking at Klaus, Rebekah said, 'So that was the illusive Caroline my brothers have been talking about. I don't think you are in her good books Nik'

Looking after Caroline in astonishment, he went after her. Maybe she wasn't so happy with him sending her the dress. It had only been because he'd found out she didn't have time to buy a dress herself. He forgot sometimes what a strong independent woman Caroline was. He'd have to think of some way to make it up to her.

It took Klaus a little while to get to Caroline as he kept being intercepted by people wanting to congratulate him on the success of the Ball as well as assure him of their donations. The music had started and it was up to him and his siblings to start the dancing, so going up to Caroline at the bar, where she was gulping down a glass of champagne, he tapped her on the shoulder and said 'Caroline, I believe this is our dance.'

Caroline wanted to say something rude and then remembered that she was here both in the capacity of Klaus' employee and hostess and it was important to her to be professional, above all else. So smiling she put her hand in his and let Klaus lead her to the dance floor. Before the dance started, Klaus bent over Caroline's gloved hand and kissed it. Then putting his hand on her waist he pulled her towards him and they started to dance. At first Caroline stubbornly refused to have a conversation with Klaus, limiting her responses to his questions to one word answers. But before long she felt herself relaxing, she enjoyed dancing and her partner was very good.

'You're quite the dancer Klaus'

'I've had training' he replied with just a hint of a smile.

For a moment Caroline was sure she could detect a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. There was nothing amusing about this situation, she thought and he better not let her compliment go to his head. Caroline could see the blonde Klaus had been talking to earlier, dancing with Elijah. Poor Elijah, she hoped he would recover from Katherine's unfaithfulness soon.

'You better watch out Klaus, it looks like your girlfriend over there has set her sights on Elijah.'

To this Klaus not only missed the next step of the dance, but actually stepped on Caroline's foot. When she paused to wince, she was not amused to look up and see Klaus laughing. He was actually laughing at her. She was about to walk away in disgust when he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards Elijah and Rebekah. Stopping before the couple Klaus looked at Caroline and said 'Caroline, I'd like to introduce you to my sister Rebekah. Rebekah this is the lovely Caroline, everyone has been telling you about.'

Caroline didn't know what to say, she was so embarrassed, she had been acting like a jealous girlfriend, when she had no right to. Smiling genuinely at Rebekah, she held out her hand and said 'Rebekah, I am so glad to finally meet you. Having already met all your brothers, I was beginning to think they had made you up.'

Taking Caroline's hand and ignoring her brothers, Rebekah pulled Caroline's arm through hers and led her away. Looking at the two of them walking away, with a half smile on his lips, Elijah turned to Klaus and said 'Niklaus I do believe our sister and Caroline are destined to be the very best of friends.'

It had been a couple of hours since Klaus had seen Caroline and despite Elijah's words of earlier, he was beginning to worry that Rebekah had either revealed too much about their family or worse, decided to taste his hostess. Catching Emily's eye, he asked her as she came over to him,

'Have you seen Miss Forbes, Emily? I've been looking for her everywhere'

'Yes sir, I saw her with your sister in the library earlier. I believe she was showing her some of your drawings. Then later I overheard her asking if you had any horses.'

As Klaus walked away to find Caroline, Emily came rushing after him with Caroline's wrap in her hands. 'It's a bit chilly outside sir; Miss Forbes may need this' she said with a smile.

Klaus found Caroline in the Stables. She sensed when he came up behind her and turning slightly she smiled. 'Your sister Rebekah is lovely; she showed me some of the drawings you made, I even caught a glimpse of a couple that looked like me, before she hid them. I didn't know you were so talented.' Klaus looked on as Caroline, confidently fed the same horse she had ridden the first time she came to his ranch.

'Your Foreman found me earlier, wandering outside looking for the Stables. He is the first real life cowboy, I've ever met. I explained to him that I haven't been around horses in a very long time, but he gave me some sugar cubes and, this beauty here just came straight to me, she even nuzzled me as if we're old friends.'

For a moment Klaus felt a pang of guilt. Did he have any right to play with Caroline's memories like this. Then before he could say anything he saw her shiver and stepping up to her, he put her wrap around her shoulders.

'Caroline, I sensed earlier that you were angry with me. Have you forgiven me for buying you the dress? It looks even more stunning on you than in the shop.'

It was at that point looking up at the stars and seeing what a beautiful and peaceful evening it was, That Caroline decided that she would wait until Klaus trusted her enough to tell her himself, that he was a vampire.

Taking his arm, as he turned to lead her back to the Ball she said 'You are forgiven.'

* * *

**A/N: **Forgive me for the late upload, I've had flu. Just a warning there are not many chapters left to this story, but I have almost worked them out in my head. Thank you again for the favourites, follows & reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The days were flying by and New Year's Eve was just a few days away. Caroline had worked hard to prove herself invaluable to Klaus. She hoped he would see that she could be trusted. She had forgiven him partially the night of the Mistletoe Ball, because she realised that he had done nothing but help her and be kind to her since she had started with the Company. He had welcomed a stranger into what was a family business with a very closely guarded secret. It was for her to prove to Klaus that she also could be a protector of their secret.

Klaus had noticed that there was something different about Caroline since the Mistletoe Ball. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was almost as if she was waiting for something. Sometimes he would catch her looking off into the distance with a sad look on her face and he didn't know how to make it go away. He had asked Stefan if he had noticed anything, especially as he saw Caroline more often at the apartment, but he had just shrugged his shoulders in a non committal way. This in itself was strange for Stefan, but what could Klaus do or say.

Klaus was taking Caroline away on a business trip in a couple of days, her first one since starting the company. At her interview he had promised her there would be travelling involved and she had seemed excited at this prospect. En route to Atlanta where their meeting was, he was going to give Caroline a surprise. He hoped that this would remove the sadness from her eyes.

On Sunday morning as Klaus was loading Caroline's bags into the car she said 'Klaus I don't understand, if the Antiques convention only starts on Monday afternoon, why are we going a whole day early?'

'Caroline don't worry about it, just a last minute change in plan, I have to stop off en route. I've already emailed the hotel to let them know we'll be arriving a day earlier.'

'Fine, you're the boss, but just so you know, I'm not good with the unknown. I like things to be planned and organised in advance.'

'I know Caroline, which is why I did exactly that. Now get in the car or else we will be late for the flight.' Klaus couldn't help grinning from ear to ear. The secrecy was driving Caroline crazy and while she was distracted she had no time to be sad.

A few hours later they were approaching their destination. Caroline had dozed off and her head was resting on Klaus' shoulder. He couldn't help looking at her, she was beautiful. He wasn't sure when, it had just crept up on him, but he knew now that he was head over heels in love with Caroline. It was such a human expression, but it described well how he felt about her. He would do anything for this woman sleeping on his shoulder, he would fight battles for her, and he would move heaven and earth just to see her smile. He gently moved a lock of hair that had fallen across her mouth, just as she mumbled something in her sleep. Bringing his ear closer to her mouth he heard her say something along the lines of 'Klaus trust me' and then her mouth turned down in a pout. She was adorable and her lips looked so kissable. He liked that she was dreaming about him, but why would she think that he didn't trust her.

Before he could stop himself, he gave into temptation and gently pressed his lips to hers. He was going to pull back immediately, but then Caroline moaned quietly and arched her body towards him. He had only so much control where Caroline was concerned and before he could persuade himself to stop, he pressed his lips to hers more firmly. Gently caressing her face with one hand, while the other hand went to her waist, he continued to kiss her. He was sure Caroline was still sleeping, but her hand had moved to his neck and was holding him to her, whilst she responded ardently to his kisses. Suddenly there was a noise behind him, a cough. Slowly he turned and a Stewardess, smiled and said in an embarrassed way 'Sorry to interrupt you Mr Mikaelson, we are about to start our descent and the seat belt sign has come on.'

'Oh thank you' Klaus said and had the presence to look slightly embarrassed as well.

Beside him Caroline was stirring and had woken up. Looking into her eyes he said 'Did you have a nice sleep love?'

'Yes very nice thank you.' Caroline looked at Klaus in confusion. It was almost as if he could see into her soul. She hoped he couldn't because what had started as a distressful dream, where she was running down a dark street and she could see Klaus striding off into the distance, had ended with her catching him and him turning around and taking her in his arms and then kissing her quite thoroughly.

Getting off the plane, Caroline recognised where she was immediately. Turning to Klaus in excitement she said 'You brought me home, to Mystic Falls. Surely you don't have business here of all places.'

'No Caroline, this part of our trip is just for you. I thought you might be feeling a little home sick and decided it was time you showed me the famous Mystic Falls that you and your friends are always talking about.'

Throwing her arms around Klaus' neck, Caroline hugged him tightly, and then grabbing his hand she dragged him to the luggage carousel.

'You're on my home ground now, so I'm the boss for this part of the trip.' She said grinning and laughing at the same time.

Caroline was in her element, laughing and happy, she took him to her house and showed him her room. Caroline was pleased to see that her mum had changed nothing and it was exactly as she had left it. Then she took him to the Mystic Grill. Klaus watched in amusement as she snuck up behind a woman dressed in what had to be a sheriff's uniform. Klaus was just thinking it was probably not a good idea to surprise someone with a gun, when the woman caught sight of Caroline in the mirror over the bar and turned around at the last moment.

Throwing her arms open Liz Forbes grinned and embraced her daughter. Their relationship had never been an easy one, but she had missed her daughter a lot and seeing her here right in front of her, made her heart tighten with emotion.

'Caroline, what are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?'

'Hi Mum, I didn't know myself.' Grabbing Klaus' arm she pulled him forwards and said 'my boss arranged it, he kept it as a surprise and I only realised we were here, when we landed.'

'Thank you Mr Mikaelson, I'm very grateful to you for bringing my daughter home to visit. Are you staying long?'

'Unfortunately Sheriff we are only making a short stop en route to Atlanta. There is a convention there we have to attend, but I thought Caroline might enjoy a few hours visiting in her hometown.'

'Caroline has told me only good things about you and her job and I am glad to see for myself that my daughter is in good hands. Also please call me Liz.'

'You have nothing to worry about Liz. Caroline is practically part of our family now and she is a great asset to me and my Company.'

Caroline was happily watching the two people she loved more than anyone in the world, converse with each other. Whoa, did she say love? When had her thinking she was falling for Klaus, turned into love? It had snuck up on her so quietly, she hadn't even realised her feelings had changed. It probably explained why she had felt so hurt when she realised that Klaus didn't trust her enough with his secret.

Tuning back into the conversation Caroline heard Klaus and her mum saying they were going to get a booth and have some lunch. This was the best surprise ever; Klaus was so thoughtful and generous.

A few hours later, after lunch and a stroll through the town, they had gone back to the airport and boarded a plane to Atlanta. It was already dark when they arrived and Caroline was tired after the excitement of the day. Entering the hotel Klaus went to the desk ahead of Caroline to sign in and get their room keys.

Just then there was a commotion. As Caroline approached the desk, Klaus seemed to be arguing with the clerk.

'What the hell do you mean you only have one room booked for us? It's obviously a mistake because I booked two rooms and I wouldn't be standing here arguing with you mate, if it wasn't a mistake.' Turning away in disgust, Klaus looked at Caroline.

'What's wrong Klaus, why are you angry?' Caroline said, whilst reaching for his arm, trying to calm him down.

Running his hand through his hair in frustration, Klaus said 'I'm so sorry Caroline, these fools messed up the reservation. When I emailed them to ask them to bring it forward a day, they decided I only wanted one room.'

Turning to the desk clerk Klaus said 'You must have another room, you can book for us, I mean how hard can it be, just look on your screen and book another room?'

'I'm so sorry sir, normally it wouldn't be a problem, but there is a convention in town, all the rooms are booked.'

'I'm sorry Caroline, I know it's late and you're tired, but we'll have to go to another hotel.'

'Actually sir, I know for a fact that there are no more rooms available in town, I tried redirecting some people earlier this evening.'

Pulling Klaus to the side, Caroline said 'Look Klaus don't worry about it. I know you didn't do this on purpose, so that you could have your wicked way with me.' She said trying to make him laugh. She hated seeing him so upset. 'We're both adults, I'm sure we can share a room for one night, without it being awkward.'

'Okay Caroline, thank you for being so understanding.' Going up to the room, Klaus was not impressed when he saw there wasn't even a couch for him to sleep on. Eyeing the big king-size bed, Caroline assured him there would be no problem with them sharing the bed.

'Look Klaus, it's big enough for three people and I can assure you I don't bite.' Klaus was about to say that actually he knew for a fact that she did bite, but he restrained himself just in time. He was having mental images of the last time Caroline and he had shared a hotel bed and there had definitely not been any awkwardness then either.

Caroline gathered her things and went into the bathroom to shower and change. Klaus was glad he had packed a spare t-shirt, as he was sure Caroline's idea of them sharing a bed, did not involve him sleeping bare-chested in his boxers. Just then he heard the bathroom door open and looking up, his mouth fell open. Caroline was standing shyly by the door in a slip of a nightgown, which barely reached her knees. Without realising it, Klaus licked his lips just as Caroline said chirpily 'bathroom's free; sorry I don't have anything more appropriate to wear, I didn't expect to be sharing a room.'

Clearing his throat and standing up Klaus said 'No worries, Goodnight Caroline and thank you for being so understanding.' Passing her as he went to the bathroom, Klaus couldn't help inhaling the scent of her freshly washed body. With a grimace he thought looks like I'm going to be having a cold shower tonight. A short while later Klaus came out of the bathroom, to find all the lights out, except for the bedside lamp. Caroline was already curled up on her side of the bed and she seemed to be holding onto the edge of the bed for dear life. Klaus sighed as he turned off the light and got into bed, how different things were compared to the last time they had slept together.

The next morning Caroline woke to the best feeling. Sometime in the night Klaus had discarded his t-shirt. He had also pulled her up against his side and had an arm wrapped around her waist. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her leg was bent over his and her hand was on his chest. It felt like the most natural way to wake up, in the arms of the man she loved. Sighing she wanted Klaus to stay asleep longer, just so this didn't need to end. But all good things had to come to an end, so before things became awkward she gently extracted herself from his arms.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter sort of ran away with me, sorry it's so long. Well just one chapter left to go, I'm a bit sad to see this story end. Thank you everyone for supporting and encouraging me throughout this story. x


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was New Year's Eve, Klaus and Caroline had flown back from the convention the evening before and parted ways silently, both deep in their own thoughts. Klaus had told Caroline to come in a bit later that morning, to which she was grateful. She didn't want to have bags under her eyes when she went out with the girls after work.

Throughout the day Klaus kept catching Caroline looking at him. Maybe it was time for him to take things to the next level. They had been working with each other for nearly a month. He knew she felt the same chemistry he did, he knew he had been right to compel her to forget their amazing weekend together. It had not only allowed him to get to know her on a different level, but it had confirmed to him that she was his mate, they were meant to be together, he was in love with her. Problem was Caroline was such a professional and maybe it was time he convinced her to break her rule about not dating co workers, maybe with New Years day just a few hours away, it was time to convince her that he was worth taking a chance on.

The end of the day had arrived. Caroline had been feeling crappy all day, with a headache. She was determined not to let it get the best of her as she wanted to go for drinks with Elena and Bonnie and bring in the New Year. Packing her desk up, she looked up as Klaus' door opened. He hadn't known about their compromising sleeping position in Atlanta, Caroline had slipped out of the bed just before he woke up. But she was sad, she was in love with this man and still he felt he couldn't trust her with his secret. They had no future if he didn't trust her.

'Goodnight Klaus, have a Happy New Year' Caroline said as she walked away, making her way to the elevator. She was leaving her car in the underground car park overnight as there would be alcohol involved and so was leaving by the front of the building.

'Hold up Caroline, I'll walk with you, I'm going to meet my brothers for a drink or two.' They stood beside each other in silence, as the elevator made its way to the ground floor. As soon as the doors opened Caroline walked out. Klaus couldn't bear it anymore, grabbing Caroline's arm, just as she opened the glass doors to exit the building he said 'Wait Caroline, I can't stand this. Have I done something wrong, you're upset with me love and I hate it.'

Turning to Klaus Caroline was fuming. Was this guy who ran a multimillion dollar business, so stupid. Did he not realise she was in love with him and that he was going to lose any chance of happiness with her, if he didn't trust her and tell her his secret. Maybe he didn't know how she felt. Maybe he was such a guy, that unless she spelled it out to him, he wouldn't recognise the signs.

Stepping up to him she put both hands to his face and looking into his eyes she brought her lips to his. At first he was still and then his hands went to her waist and pulled her closer. Klaus deepened the kiss and she sighed with pleasure. Klaus didn't know what had changed but finally he realised that Caroline felt the same about him. His tongue entered her mouth and they kissed with passion, oblivious to their surroundings.

Then slowly pulling away, Caroline said 'this is what we could have together, if you trust me. I've fallen in love you Klaus, but I cannot stand by and watch as you lie to me. I will not stand by and watch as I get older and you move on to one woman after the other. We could be epic Klaus, but for that to happen you have to open up to me.'

Standing there in shock Klaus was confused, he didn't understand. Caroline had just said that she was in love with him and he was over the moon. But in the same breath she was telling him she wouldn't stand by and watch while he went from one woman to another. Why would she think he would do that; he agreed with her they could be epic. Surely she couldn't know he was a vampire or that he had compelled her, so why did she keep going on about trust and lies. Surely she had seen he wasn't dating anyone and he wasn't a womaniser. He had changed since the moment he had met her in the hotel more than a month ago. He hadn't looked at another woman in that time nor had he drunk any blood from a human.

'Caroline when you first started working for me I asked you to take a chance and get to know me. I'm saying it again, go out with me Caroline, I fancy you, I love you Caroline.'

Caroline was rifling through her handbag looking for her phone, she was going to be late. At Klaus' words she stopped and looked up, her eyes lighting up, but then she realised he still hadn't told her the truth, that he was a vampire.

'Is that it Klaus, you say you love me and you want to date. Then what, you're my boss, what if I say yes. What happens after a few weeks or months, after I've succumbed to my feelings and you get bored of me, and you move onto the next woman? I can't sacrifice my job in the hope that this will last. You need to prove to me that you love me that you trust me Klaus, or this just won't work.'

With that Caroline walked away, still rifling through her bag. Klaus didn't know what to say or what he had to do to prove that he trusted Caroline, that he loved her. Turning to go back into the building, he didn't feel like a drink now, he heard the screech of tyres as a car accelerated around the corner. Looking back at Caroline he saw her crossing the street and juggling her bag and phone. Looking at the car accelerating towards her, the driver was also on his phone and hadn't seen her. Calling out to Caroline to watch out, it was as if time had slowed down. Caroline looked up at the oncoming car as Klaus used his vampire speed to run towards her. Throwing his body between the car and Caroline he held on tight as the car hit him. They were thrown into the air, but Klaus held on to Caroline and turned his body at the last minute before they fell to the ground, so that he could absorb the impact and protect her from harm.

He felt his broken bones already starting to heal, but he was weak and needed blood. He was sorely tempted to drink from the driver who had stumbled from his car and was phoning an ambulance. Looking at Caroline lying in his arms, he ran his hands down her body, checking that she wasn't hurt.

'You saved me, you didn't hesitate to protect me, even though there are witnesses' she said in amazement.

Slightly puzzled at her choice of words Klaus said 'I will always save you Caroline, I love you.'

Then before he could ask her what she meant, she fainted. Minutes later the ambulance arrived and the driver was explaining what had happened. Next thing he knew, they were being bundled into the ambulance. Klaus assured them that he was fine except for a few bruises, but he was worried about Caroline and the paramedics insisted on taking them both to hospital. On the way to the hospital, Klaus texted his brothers to fill them in and then called Elena and Bonnie. They all said that they would meet them at the hospital.

Once at the hospital Caroline started to regain consciousness, just as Elena walked into the room with the doctor.

'You are one lucky young lady Miss Forbes. Normally with an accident like this we would be ordering x-rays and even a CAT scan but as you have no bones broken nor any history of dizzy spells or fainting and all your vitals are stable I think we'll be okay to send you home in an hour.'

Klaus had been watching Caroline carefully and had noticed her rubbing her temple as if she had a headache. At the doctors words he didn't know how he could bring up the riding accident, when Caroline had fainted, without her thinking him crazy. Then he suddenly remembered the incident in the car park.

'Actually Doctor, one night when we were walking to her car, Caroline had a dizzy spell. She put it down to hunger, but I don't know.'

Checking Caroline's pulse again the doctor said 'I think she'll be fine, these young ladies nowadays are always so health conscious, they never eat properly.'

Not knowing what to do Klaus hesitated, as the doctor walked out of the room. Then Klaus went after him. 'Actually doctor there was one other occasion when Caroline fainted. She was horse riding and the horse was startled. She wasn't thrown, but she fainted and was unconscious for two hours.'

'Strange so there was no impact and yet she was unconscious for two hours you say. Okay I'm glad you told me this Mr Mikaelson, I'll order a CAT scan immediately.'

Breathing a sigh of relief, Klaus walked back into the room which was now full of Caroline's friends and his brothers. Klaus went to stand in the back to give them time with her and just as he found her through a gap in the group she looked up at him and their eyes met. He smiled at her as Caroline mouthed the words thank you.

Not long after Caroline was taken away for the scan and when she returned she went to sleep for a bit. When she woke up a couple of hours later, the room was empty except for Klaus and Elena. Just then the Doctor entered the room with a serious look on his face.

'Miss Forbes I have the results of your scan here. Would you like to hear them in private or is it okay to tell you in front of your friends?'

'Please go ahead doctor; you can say anything in front of my friends'

'Miss Forbes, I don't know how to say this, in fact if it weren't for Mr Mikaelson insisting that you get checked, we may never have discovered this until it was too late. Miss Forbes you have a mass pressing on your brain. It looks like a tumour, we won't know if it's benign or malignant until we do a biopsy, but as we have you here and because of its size I recommend we operate immediately. I am happy to say that based on its position it is possible to remove it completely. This is probably why you've been getting dizzy and maybe even having headaches. Good news is its operable and if we remove it straight away you can go on with your life as normal. There are however some possible side effects, brain bleed or aneurysm, but these are normal side effects that we warn all patients of.'

Still in shock, Klaus pulled Elena to the side. 'Elena you have to give Caroline some of my blood just before she goes into the operation. You have to give her some of my blood. If anything were to happen to her, I would never forgive myself.'

Pulling Klaus out into the corridor, Elena put her hand on his arm and said 'Klaus I can't.'

'Why not, she doesn't need to know, just put it in her juice or something, I beg of you.'

'You don't understand Klaus, Caroline knows what you are'

'What do you mean she knows what I am?'

'She knows you're a vampire. We had to tell her the evening of the Mistletoe Ball'

'But she's never said anything'

'That's my point, she knows what you are. If she had wanted you to help her, she would have asked.'

'I see; I see okay Elena, please take the blood anyway.'

Klaus pushed the vial into Elena's hand and stunned at this news he walked away. Sitting in the waiting room with Bonnie and his brothers he went over the last few conversations he had with Caroline. She had known he was a vampire all this time and she must hate what he was. This is why she had seemed sad and even though she said she loved him, she couldn't trust him because he was a vampire.

As Caroline was being taken away to the operating theatre, Elena was allowed to walk with her right up to the doors. Seeing the look of concern on Elena's face Caroline took her hand and said 'It will be fine Elena; tomorrow we'll be laughing about this and celebrating New Year's. There is nothing to be worried about, so take that frown off your face and go and make sure Klaus and Bonnie and the guys are okay.'

Two hours later the doctor returned, looking exhausted. Klaus looked up immediately, waiting for the doctor to speak. 'Miss Gilbert, Mr Mikaelson, although the operation was a success and we managed to remove the entire tumour and close Caroline up, I'm sorry to say there were complications. As she was being moved to recovery her heart arrested. We did everything to revive her but were unable to restart her heart.'

Elena and Bonnie just burst into tears, whilst Elijah and Kol watched Klaus stand up and walk away in silence.

* * *

**A/N: **Please don't hate me, I always planned for this to happen. Before you review I had to write an Epilogue as this chapter was so long and will be posting it this evening. Then please feel free to judge me :-(


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Klaus went back to the office and poured himself a drink. Standing by the window looking out at the city, he couldn't believe he had lost her. She was his mate; she was supposed to be with him for the rest of his life. She had admitted to being in love with him. The next step would have been to convince her that his being a vampire was okay. Now he had nothing, no Caroline, no future. He would never love again and would spend eternity on his own. He was her Mr Right, he was sure of it, he had felt a connection with her from the very first moment he'd seen her. He was supposed to be the one man that could convince her to break her rule about dating co-workers. If it was possible, he felt as if his heart was breaking at that moment.

Caroline was everywhere, right now he imagined he could see her reflected in the glass, as he looked out at the city. She looked even more beautiful than before. But then she moved, her reflection moved and then it spoke his name. Turning around Klaus was shocked to see Caroline standing before him, the picture of health. She had just had a two hour operation and died. It could only mean one thing. Walking up to him slowly, Caroline looked at him. 'I remember everything Klaus.'

Two and a half hours earlier, as Caroline was being wheeled into the operating theatre and Elena was turning to go, she grabbed on to her hand and turning to the doctor Caroline said 'I'm sorry doctor, but could you give me a minute please, I need to speak to Elena.' As the doctor and nurses moved to the side Caroline pulled Elena closer and said 'I'm not brave Elena, not really, I don't want to die. I've finally found my Mr Right; I don't care if he's a vampire. I love him Elena, I can't lose him now. If I die he'll be on his own.'

Putting her hand into her pocket, Elena pulled out the vial Klaus had given her earlier. Whispering she said 'Then take this, he left you his blood. If you take this it will protect you, if anything happens it will heal you quickly. But Caroline if you die, you will become a vampire.'

Before they could say anymore and before Elena could see if Caroline took the blood, the nurses and doctor came forward and pushed Caroline into the operating theatre.

As soon as the tumour was removed, in her subconscious Caroline could feel herself being healed. She had taken the blood quickly whilst everyone was busy and just before she was given the anaesthetic. But then something went wrong and her heart stopped. Then suddenly she woke up lying on a gurney with a sheet on her face. Sitting up she thought. I'm alive or rather not dead. She had to see Klaus, she had to find him. But then memories started flooding into her head all at once. But these were new memories; she and Klaus making love, she and Klaus horse riding, Klaus drawing her picture and then finally the memory of them both at the airport.

Thinking just for a moment, she knew where he would be; rushing to the office she saw him standing there on his own, with a drink in his hand. Walking up to him as he turned she said 'I remember everything Klaus; I remember how we met, how we made love, how you saved me, how you compelled me to forget, how we fell in love again. '

Then before Klaus could say anything she asked the question 'Why? Why did you do it?'

Pulling her towards him, Klaus didn't even hesitate before saying 'I couldn't bear to live another thousand years without you. The old me would have compelled you to be mine, but you changed me Caroline, in just those few days. I wanted you to be with me because you chose to be.'

Putting her hands on either side of Klaus' face Caroline said 'I love you Klaus, I love you more than anything and that's why I choose you.'

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Well I hope I made up for the previous chapter and I hope all my readers enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please do let me know if you loved or hated the ending and thank you again for all the reviews, favourites and follows. Knowing people were following this story, gave me the encouragement to continue writing. Please look out for my next story which will be a Stebekah story.


End file.
